Notes: The Sequel
by Llama Queen Katie
Summary: The long anticipated sequel to Notes, the fanfic written by me and my friends during school. Must read that to understand this. It's been 25 years since the end of the prequel, and everyone - mostly Seth - is anxious to know if Rhys will return...plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Cullens UPDATED!

_**UPDATE****: **_**If you are just starting on this fic and didn't get to see my update on chapter 60 of "Notes", then please read this. Ahem. As of August 21, 2010, there is an alternate universe of this fanfic world. Three of the four of us (me, Sean, and Alex) decided that we hated where we were going with this sequel, and so we backtracked all the way to chapter 60 of "Notes" and made a new fanfic, "Notes: The Revised Edition", which ignores everything after chapter 60 and all of this sequel. A better explanation is inside of that fic...XD So if you enjoy the character portrayal we've done, but you don't like the plot line we're following as of chapter 60 of "Notes", then please go check out "Notes: The Revised Edition". It will make you feel better. XD Okay, so maybe not yet...it's still taking us a little while to get back into the swing of things...but we'll get there eventually! XP**

**We're baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Sorry about the wait, folks. I would've posted the first chapter when we wrote it, but I was grounded from the computer for the past two weeks. Anyway, I'm not going to put my explanation ramble here. For details on how this year is going to go, head to the end A/N. Just a reminder that anything in brackets with a different font type (bold, **_italics, _**_bold italics, _**_underlined italics_**) is us talking as ourselves (me (Nessie, Seth, Rhys), **_Aja (Bella, Jane), _**_Sean (Edward, Aro, Mathieu), _**_Alex (Alice, Marcus)_**) So for now...enjoy!**

**Notes: The Sequel**

**Chapter 1 **

**Cullens**

Nessie: It's been 25 years...

Seth: WHERE THE HELL IS RHYS?

Edward: Seth...we've been over this. Rhys. Is. Gone. End of story.

Alice: We all miss him, Seth.

Nessie: -sigh- Nice, Dad. Real tactful, there.

Seth: -growls- But isn't there a chance of him coming back now?

Edward: There's also a chance of me having a heart attack.

Alice: Your heart stopped beating a long time ago, but why not?

Nessie: Again, nice.

Seth: -just growls-

Edward: What I'm trying to say, is that you need to move on.

Alice: Edward, stop being such an asshole! Would you want to move on if Bella were gone?

Nessie: -eyeroll-

Seth: -ignores Edward-

Edward: If Bella were gone, I would move heaven and earth to get to her. However, she is simply at the store.

Alice: That's kinda missing the point. (_Butt-face_)

Nessie: Dad...it might be best if you just shut up for now.

Seth: -keeps growling-

Edward: Just because I am a "butt-face" -glares at Alice- does not mean I can't be practical.

Alice: It doesn't mean you have to be negative.

Nessie: -sighs- I have nothing more to say to you, Oh Father of Mine.

Seth: -eyeroll-

Edward: -shrugs- Seth, I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just saying-

-loud explosion-

Edward: WHAT THE HELL?

Alice: What's going on?

Nessie: ...?

Seth: -looks over- ...okay, I'm pretty sure I'm just seeing things, but...

Rhys: -standing there by the now exploded wall, lowering his hands- -has a sort of mocking grin on his face-

**Aaaaaaaand that's the first chapter. Don't worry, the next one will be posted asap. Now, for the way things are going to work...well, sadly, it would seem that we did not manage to get a class with the four of us all together. I've got a class with Alex, Alex has a class with Aja and a different one with Sean, and then Sean's got a class with me. And since, as we discovered last year, the roleplay absolutely sucks without Sean there, the only in-class rp we'll do is with me and Sean in our French class. BUT we've decided that there will be roleplaying in the morning and at lunch, which is what happened for this chapter.**

**Furthermore, Aja is doing some odd something or other with her schedule, and is only at school at lunch on Tuesdays and Thursdays, so if either Bella or Jane suddenly drop out of the chapter for no apparent reason, that's why. As it is, neither of those two will be in very many of the chapters.**

**And also...I feel I should warn you now: We are being very evil with this new fic. And when I say "very", I mean it. If you don't believe me...well, you'll see shortly that I'm not lying. So as such, I would appreciate it if none of you flame the chapters solely because of what we write. You may rant, you may show how upset you are, but please no flames.**

**One last thing...with the exception of the next few updates, until I get completely caught up (shouldn't take too long...we're only doing chapter 9 today), I'll be typing each chapter the morning after it's written. So if we write a chapter on Tuesday, it will be up by early Wednesday morning. I get up extra early just so I can go on the computer before I leave for school.**

**Alright, that about sums it all up! If any of you have any questions, feel free to ask in a review! And it's okay if you send anonymous reviews, I don't mind those at all. If there's a question in one of those, I'll answer it in the next chapter. Okay, people, you know what to do...click that review button!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cullens

**Alright, let's see if I can type this chapter before I leave this morning.....**

**Chapter 2**

**Cullens**

Edward: Seth. Do. Not. Move.

Alice: ...

Nessie: -eyes wide-

Seth: -whimpers- But....but....

Edward: Do. Not. Move. -to no one in particular- Come on out, Volturi.

Mathieu: -materializes- Very good, vampire.

Marcus: It's good to see all of you again.

Nessie: -eye twitch- What have you bastards done?

Seth: -foot twitching, wants to go over there-

Rhys: -smiles at Mathieu-

Edward: -to Seth- Stay. Put. -to Mathieu- Bastard. Give him back.

Mathieu: -to Edward- Wouldn't you like that? -traces Rhys' neckline-

Alice: -growls- _(I was so tempted to put a sad face.)_

Nessie: -growls very loudly- Give my son back. Now.

Seth: -growls and runs over, tackling Mathieu to the ground and fighting with him-

Rhys: Seth, stop it. -voice is cold-

Seth: -stops, staring at Rhys with wide eyes- Rhys.....

Edward: Seth! Fuck!

Mathieu: -dematerializes- Perfect. -appears behind Seth- Jane?

Bella: I'm back! -stops, frozen in the living room, eyes wide-

Alice: -motions for Bella to come stand with them-

Seth: .........-can't stop staring at Rhys, a tortured expression on his face-

Rhys: -grins and stands by Mathieu, taking his hand and looking evilly at Seth-

Nessie: Oh, that's just cold.

Edward: -still-

Mathieu: -produces rope- -ties up Seth- Nice meeting you again, vampires. -all Volturi dematerialize-

Edward: -jaw open-

Bella: -walks towards Edward- What the fuck just happened?!

Alice: I can't believe I didn't see this coming...

Nessie: Holy crap...this can't end well....

Edward: ...looks like we're going to Italy.

Bella: WHAT THE FUCK?!?!?!

Alice: I should have been watching them closer.

Nessie: -groans- I've come to hate Italy...

Edward: Not to be cynical, but at least Seth can't complain anymore.

Bella: WHAT. THE. FUCK?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Alice: Bella! Calm down!

Nessie: Well, I can still complain. Rhys is my son, after all. Mom.....deep breaths....

Edward: -rolls eyes- Emmett? Tickets, please.

**And that's the end of that. Hah! I managed to type it up! Alright, look for chapters 3 and 4 tomorrow morning! As you can clearly see, there's a ton of swearing in this one. XD And now review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Volturi

**This chapter is fairly short, but the next one...........isn't. I'll give you a bit more of an explanation later.**

**Chapter 3**

**Volturi**

Mathieu: -nods at Seth- Put him in a cell.

Marcus: -grabs Seth- Ugh, he smells awful.

Seth: -growls- Get your hands off me!!! -trying to wriggle out of Marcus' grasp-

Rhys: -eyeroll-

Jane: -staring at Seth- -licks lips-

Mathieu: Quickly, please, Marcus.

Aro: Jane, please keep your sexual urges to yourself.

Marcus: -throws Seth in random cell- Take a bath!

Seth: -still growling- -to Jane- I don't swing that way!!!

Rhys: -just sitting on a couch, totally and completely bored-

Jane: I'm gonna go get a snack. Oh. -turns around and uses her power on Seth-

Mathieu: -backhands Jane- Stop. We need him whole.

Aro: -shocked- Mathieu!

Mathieu: -whirls to face Aro- Don't start. Or you'll end up like Caius. -nods to ceiling-

-everyone looks up-

-Caius is nailed to the ceiling-

Mathieu: -smirks-

Marcus: It took forever to get him up there.

Rhys: Oh yeah...I forgot about him.....

Seth: -blinks- How the hell?!

Mathieu: I believe I told you to put him in a cell?

Aro: -leaves-

Marcus: This was more fun.

Seth: -growls-

Rhys: Mathieu, I'll be in my room. -leaves-

Mathieu: PUT. HIM. IN. THE. INTERROGATION. ROOM. -strides off after Rhys-

Marcus: -gnawing on a dismembered arm-

Seth: -growls- Don't touch me.

Mathieu: -returns- -grabs Seth- With me, vermin.

Marcus: -still gnawing on arm- _(You guys are idiots for forgetting I already locked him up.)_

Seth: -fighting with Mathieu to get free- Get your filthy hands off of me!

Rhys: -just keeps laying on his bed, totally bored-

Mathieu: _**(...oops...oh well. To the interrogation room for my "special" chapter!)**_ Interrogation room. Now.

Seth: -just growls-

**Yeah, Sean decided that he wanted to write his own chapter..........this is the reason I warned you yesterday that we're being very evil with this. Next chapter is rated M for sure. I rated the fic T as a generalization, as well as due to the fact that my parents would kill me if it were M. XD Well, I guess I'll get started typing Sean's evil chapter. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Totally Evil Chapter

**Okay, here goes............this entire chapter is in Seth's POV. Let me take this opportunity to let you know that if you don't want to read an evil chapter, you can skip over it, send me a message saying you did so, and I can give you the gist of what it's about. Now, on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

**The Totally Evil Chapter That Sean Wrote**

The cold metal table burned against my skin. Tight leather belts bound me to the damn thing. My eyes were having trouble seeing my surroundings because of the bright spot light above me. They'd taken my shirt, too. I felt uncomfortably exposed.

The door opened. Mathieu. I growled.

"Cool off, wolf-boy." A bucket of cold water was tossed onto me. When my vision cleared, I could see another vague shape just a little outside the light. I recognized his smell. I went a little crazy, straining against my restraints, ready to go wolf on this bastard. I started to phase.

An intense electric shock rippled through my body, made all the worse by the fact that I couldn't move. It finally stopped, and the only sound in the room was my panting. Mathieu sauntered over to me. He reached for the bottom of my pant leg, and again, I struggled against my restraints.

"Relax," he said. He rolled up my jean leg to right above my ankle. Strapped there was a small device that looked like a pedometer. Mathieu rolled my pant leg down again.

"Wonderful device," he said. "Prevents you from going rabid dog on me." I just glared.

"What's the matter?" a familiar voice asked. "Cat got your tongue?" Rhys stepped into the light.

My heart skipped a few beats. It looked like he was going to stand beside me, but instead, he bypassed me and walked straight into his arms. I shut my eyes, then quickly abandoned that plan after I realized that the noises were much worse than what was actually happening. I carefully opened my eyes, just in time to see Mathieu and Rhys break away from each other.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him," I snarled at Mathieu.

"Oh?" he questioned, feigning surprise. He reached a single, long finger, and placed it gently on Rhys' collar bone. Rhys shuddered, just like he always had done when I did that. It took everything I had not to rip Mathieu to shreds.

I was shaking so violently that the table was clanging on the floor. I forced myself to take a few deep breaths. Mathieu gave a bark of laughter.

"Nice control, werewolf. Let's see how long you last."

"Fuck. You." That was all I could manage.

This time, it was Rhys who laughed. "Don't you wish. He's great in bed."

By this time, they were both at the foot of the table. Mathieu raised a hand. The door slid open, and a nondescript Volturi servant shuffled in.

"Nox, if you please," Mathieu intoned. Nox nodded. He turned to face me, and suddenly, I no longer had control of my body. I couldn't blink, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't twitch my toe.

"Excellent," Mathieu rasped. "Make him blink." I began to blink rapidly. "Good. Now, only make him blink as often as necessary. I want him to see everything that's going to happen." He licked his lips. The table I was on tilted so I was on a 45 degree angle. Unfortunately, I was going to be able to see what was happening. I attempted to fight Nox's hold, but he had an iron grip on my mind. I could only watch helplessly as Mathieu approached Rhys.

Helplessness turned into betrayal as Rhys made the first move. He grabbed Mathieu, parting the bastard's lips with his tongue. I could see Mathieu's tongue snake back, wrapping around Rhys'. Nox snickered.

"FUCK YOU!" I shot back along the mental connection I had with him. Nox appeared slightly taken aback by this, and tightened his "grip" even more. My attention was forced back to the unholy sight before me. Mathieu's hand slipped inside Rhys' jacket, sliding it off. Rhys squeaked in anticipation. Next, Mathieu's hands worked their way up Rhys' shirt, caressing his chest on the way up, before taking it off completely.

Rhys was slightly frenzied now, ripping off Mathieu's jacket and shirt with none of the finesse Mathieu had shown. Half-naked, their muscular bodies entwined, they looked more like a single being. Rhys had his hands wrapped in Mathieu's long brown hair, surfacing only to breathe. Nox snickered again as my anger level rose.

"I. WILL. RIP. YOU. LIMB. FROM. LIMB." I rasped at him, again through our little connection. Apparently, Nox had never had such a strong opponent, because his rat-like face contorted with surprise again. My attention was, again, brought to Mathieu, whose hands were slipping from Rhys' shoulders. They traveled down Rhys' back, tracing every contour. They stopped at his hips, traveling forward. Rhys responded by moving back slightly, allowing Mathieu room to "work".

"LET ME GO!" I screamed at Nox. The force of my attack made him stumble back a bit. Rhys and Mathieu were too busy with each other to notice.

_Rhys...._ I thought. I could practically feel my heart breaking in two. Mathieu fumbled with the button on Rhys' jeans.

"NononononoNO!" I screamed in my head. He had just undone the button and pulled the zipper down, when I exploded. "STOP!" I burst out.

Shocked, they broke apart. Nox's hold was broken, but he would be back any moment.

"Rhys," I whispered, fighting Nox's hold. "Don't...do...this..." Then I succumbed to Nox once more. Mathieu turned his venomous glare to Nox.

"IDIOT! MAKE SURE IT DOESN'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

Nox nodded meekly. Rhys grabbed Mathieu's hands and placed them on his hips.

"Now, where were we?" he asked coyly. He then reached down and started on Mathieu's button, biting him softly on the neck. The button came undone easily, and the zipper wasn't far behind. His pants fell to his ankles. Mathieu was wearing a pair of plain black boxers, which did nothing to conceal his obvious hard-on.

"Awww," he moaned. "I wanted to take yours off first."

Mathieu abandoned all attempts at subtlety now, ripping the button almost clean off of Rhys' jeans. I managed to blink then, and when my eyes opened again, Rhys' jeans were on the floor. Jealousy burned me as I saw that Rhys was just as hard as Mathieu. Mathieu began gyrating slightly, moving in time with Rhys' gasps. I felt something change in my mind. It was as if part of myself was slipping. Nox obviously knew this.

"Mathieu," he grunted, his face twisted with concentration, "it's working. The imprint is lessening."

Mathieu laughed, and decided to take things further. His hand trailed along the top of Rhys' waist band, stopping in front. I single finger started to disappear into his boxers.

My mind snapped.

The next thing I knew, the straps restraining me were undone, and I had Mathieu pinned against the wall.

"Don't you ever touch him," I growled, spittle flying out to his face. There was genuine terror there.

"NOX!" he cried out. I glanced back. Nox was lying on the floor, blood leaking out his mouth. "Fuck," Mathieu swore softly. "Jane?" he wondered aloud. The door slid open, and Jane walked in. I saw her smile, and then I saw the ceiling. Every nerve in my body screamed with intense agony. Bizarre, unearthly howls tore from my throat, and the part of me that was slipping before completely slipped now, right over the edge. I blacked out.

**And that's the end of that..........poor Seth........well, next chapter is longer, and I've only got 5 min left on the computer this morning, so.............this is all you're getting until Monday. I'd type more on the weekend, but I honestly doubt I'll find any time to do so. XD Review! And remember, this was all Sean's doing!**


	5. Chapter 5: Volturi

**Alright, I'm back now. Though I took a bit too much time getting ready this morning, so I might only have time to type one chapter as opposed to two. But, on the plus side, it's a longer chapter! Alright, show of reviews, how many of you just decided to skip last chapter? Please let me know if you did, so I can give you a summary of what happened. Anyways, on with the chapter! This is pretty much a "getting to know Mathieu" chapter.**

**Chapter 5**

**Volturi**

Rhys: -sitting in his room-

Mathieu: _**(SCREW. YOU.)**_ -pacing the halls- How did that bastard break Nox?

Rhys: **(You wish. But why do you say this?)** -whimpers a bit, wrapping his arms around himself-

Mathieu: _**(Very funny. For making me RP.)**_ -ends up in front of Rhys' room- -knocks quietly-

Rhys: **(Ah. I see.)** -looks up- Who's there?

Mathieu: Me.

Rhys: Come in... -squeezes his eyes shut-

Mathieu: _**(WTF?)**_ -sits beside Rhys- You okay?

Rhys: **(XD)** You didn't tell me that breaking the imprint would hurt me, too.

Mathieu: What?! What are you talking about?

Rhys: Well, I feel the loss as well. You didn't expect this, did you?

Mathieu: No....otherwise I wouldn't have done it.

Rhys: -sighs- Well, whatever. It's worth it, I guess...I'm not tied to them in that way anymore.

Mathieu: No, you're not...you're mine now. -chuckles slightly-

Rhys: -grins- Yep. And I love it.

Mathieu: _**(THIS. IS. NOT. GOING. FURTHER.)**_ 25 years.....

Rhys: **(No, I know. XD)** -sighs again- Yeah...it's hard to believe, especially since neither of us have aged at all.

Mathieu: Are you sure about that? You're, what, 18?

Rhys: Physically, yes. -smiles-

Mathieu: -smirks- You still don't know my age.

Rhys: -raises an eyebrow- I don't suppose I'm ever going to get to know, am I?

Mathieu: Guess.

Rhys: -thinks- Hmm.....am I guessing physical or actual age? Because for physical, I'd say.....21?

Mathieu: Actual age. My physical age is, indeed, 21.

Rhys: Hmm.......let's see.......100? Am I close?

Mathieu: Try to the power of 10. Then you're close.

Rhys: -blinks- Holy crap! Anything else about you I don't know yet?

Mathieu: There's plenty. -ruffles Rhys' hair- But you needn't worry about that.

Rhys: But I'm curious!

Mathieu: -chuckles- I'm sure you are.

Rhys: Oh, come on! Why won't you tell me? Are you embarrassed, or something?

Mathieu: Embarrassed? Hardly.

Rhys: Then tell me.

Mathieu: Well, think of what you do know.

Rhys: Hmm....I know you're insanely old, you're really nice to me, you're very good in bed......

_**(YOU DID NOT HAVE TO PUT THIS.)**_

Mathieu: You flatter me. Other than that?

Rhys: **(Yes, yes I did. XD) **To be honest, not much. You're a shape shifter. That's about it.

Mathieu: Exactly. I'm not going to be able to tell you so much in so little time.

Rhys: -pouts a bit- Well, can't you tell me at least a little? Wait....what do you mean, "in so little time"? Don't we still have forever?

Mathieu: Yes, we do.....why don't you just ask questions?

Rhys: How did you come to the Volturi?

Mathieu: I was captured in a raid in Northern Russia.

Rhys: How long ago?

Mathieu: 364 years ago, last week.

Rhys: Wow....okay, um....is there any limit to the amount of things you can shape shift into?

Mathieu: Planets, or other astral bodies. Other than that, on.

Rhys: So you can change into inanimate objects as well?

Mathieu: Yes.

Rhys: Were you born a shape shifter, or did you somehow get changed into one?

Mathieu: Born one. This -gestures at self- is my preferred form.

Rhys: Is that your real form, though, or is that something else?

Mathieu: Shape shifters have no "real form".

Rhys: Really? Huh. Okay, let's see......can I think of any more questions right now....? No, I don't think I can. Oh! Wait! Have you had any other lovers before me?

Mathieu: Yes.

Rhys: How many?

Mathieu: I do not keep track. I'll remember you, though.

Rhys: -smiles- Were they all male, or were there any females?

Mathieu: All female.

Rhys: -blinks- So I'm the only male you've been with?

Mathieu: Yes.

Rhys: Did you actually want to be with me before, or was it just because you were told to?

Mathieu: Originally, because I was told to. But I have come to appreciate the male "figure". -laughs-

Rhys: -eyebrow raise- Honest?

Mathieu: -looks down- I think my body is speaking for me. -blushes slightly-

Rhys: -smiles and kisses him lightly-

Mathieu: -returns it then pulls away- _**(HA!)**_ Anything else you want to know?

Rhys: **(-sticks tongue out-)** Um.....I don't think so. Anything you think I should know?

Mathieu: I don't think so.

Rhys: Okay, then. I'm good.

Mathieu: -goes silent- _**(What now?)**_

Rhys: -just looking at him- **(Dunno. Ideas?)**

_**MAGICAL TIME FREEZE**_ **(A/N: This is what happens in an RP when we can't think of anything to do.......Sean does a magical time freeze, and then we start talking as ourselves. I decided to put this one in here, just because I can.)**

Sean: I have no idea what to do.

Katie: Grr.......ummm........switch to Cullens? Idk.....

Sean: Not enough of us. AND NO, I'M NOT DOING ANY MORE YAOI.

Katie: I didn't expect you to. Which is why I suggested Cullens, so I'm not tempted. Besides, I don't know when we'll be able to rp with all of us, seeing as SOMEONE keeps disappearing at lunch and in the mornings!!!

Sean: NOT my fault. Chantelle's. **(A/N: One of our friends, Chantelle, was continuously dragging Sean away from the group, and making roleplaying damn near impossible, save for French.)**

Katie: Still. I don't think Aja and Alex would mind that much if we rped the Cullens without them.

Sean: I would. -being difficult-

Katie: -eyeroll- Fine, YOU come up with an idea, then. -crosses arms-

Sean: Thinking: (Hot, sweaty sex scene.) Says: No idea.

Katie: -eyeroll AGAIN- Well, don't knock my ideas if you can't think of your own.

Sean: B-b-but but but -whines- Kaaaatieeeee. I dun wanna RP the Cullens.

Katie: Then think of something to do with the Volturi. And we'd be doing Seth's comeback scene if we rped the Cullens.

Sean: We could just do our work.

Katie: NO FUN!!! Oh well, class is almost over, so whatevs.

Sean: Yay! Sean wins!

**And that's that for that. Sorry if the magical time freeze part bored you, but like I said, I just felt like putting it there because I can. Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!! Next chapter will have to wait til tomorrow morning, seeing as it's even longer than this one was.**


	6. Chapter 6: Cullens

**Due to the length of this chapter, it is very likely that it'll be the only update this morning. But do not fear; tomorrow is a late start day, so I don't have to be at school until an hour later than normal, but I'm still waking up at the same time so I can type more.**

**Chapter 6**

**Cullens**

Nessie: It's been a few days now.....what the hell are those bastards doing to Seth?

Edward: Is it cynical that I've enjoyed the silence?

Nessie: -glares- Yes. And mean.

Edward: At least he gets to see Rhys. And he's outside the door. -nods-

Nessie: -looks- Oh. Hi, Seth.

Seth: -comes in- -looks pretty much the same as before he got taken, except much more depressed now-

Nessie: .......are you.....okay?

Seth: -doesn't reply, just shakes his head-

Edward: _**(Way to skip me. Twice. And isn't he supposed to be bloody?)**_ -shocked look spreads over his face- The imprint......it's.....gone?

Nessie: **(XD I changed my mind. That was too cliché.)** -blinks- What?! Is that even possible?!

Seth: -just glares at Edward- You know I hate it when you're in my head.

Edward: Well, if you don't tell us, I'll find out, and if you go wolf, Jacob will find out. So it's easier if you tell us yourself.

Seth: What's the point of me saying anything more? That was all I was going to say. And don't go searching for details. -sits down, head in hands-

Edward: -accepts invitation- Wow, not what I needed to see.

Seth: -growls- I said DON'T go searching for details! Are you deaf, or do you just have selective hearing?!

Nessie: Seth, calm down. Dad, what was it? What happened?

Edward: Both..............Nessie, Rhys and Mathieu got....intimate, in front of Seth.

Seth: -closes his eyes, as if that can make him not hear this-

Nessie: -eyes widen- He....they.....oh my god!

Edward: Yeaaaaah. -awkward-

Nessie: -puts a hand on Seth's shoulder, not saying anything-

Seth: -shrugs her hand off- I don't want your pity. Either of you. Well, not like I'd get any from Edward, but still.

Edward: -silent-

Nessie: -sighs- We'll get Rhys back to us, Seth. And kill Mathieu for what he's done.

Seth: Yeah? And how exactly do you propose we do that, huh? Rhys has made it blatantly obvious that he'd much rather have the bastard than me.

Edward: Brain washing, Seth. He's not himself. As for killing Mathieu, how the fuck do you kill a shape shifter? I had originally thought the last one was executed in 1463.

Seth: -just sighs- Like hell I know. I didn't even know those things exist.

Nessie: Well....if the Quileute wolves are technically just shape shifters who can only turn into wolves, shouldn't the method for killing Mathieu be the same as for them?

Edward: No. Shape shifters are technically vampires.

Seth: -blinks- So wouldn't the method be the same as killing a vamp, then? You know, tear him apart and burn the pieces?

Nessie: -looks at Edward-

Edward: Again, no. Vampires are descended from shape shifters who developed a taste for humans.

Seth: .........

Nessie: .........? Okay, so how do you kill a shape shifter, then?

Edward: -sticks tongue out- I was getting there. Traditionally, the Volturi executed all shape shifters that refused to join them. They weren't pretty sights.

Seth: -silent-

Nessie: -silent, trying to be patient and wait for Edward to continue-

Edward: Unfortunately, all who witnessed the executions were sworn to silence. Volturi style. The records were all but destroyed. Carlisle has one of the few remaining copies. Killing a shape shifter is pretty heavy stuff. Even Emmett would have trouble tackling Mathieu.

Seth: -growls- Bad choice of words, there.

Nessie: -sighs- Great, so what are we gonna do about it, then?

Edward: No clue. Killing a shape shifter involves getting him/her into their preferred form, and then the "fun" begins.

Seth: I'm sure we can all guess what his preferred form is.

Nessie: What do you mean, "fun"?

Edward: It is impossible to contain a shape shifter, unless you happen to have an airtight steel container with 4 foot thick walls. To actually kill one, you have to mangle its body so it is impossible for it to shift into another form, therefore healing itself, and then draining all of its blood. What happens to drain blood? Vampires. Ironic, isn't it?

Seth: Wow. So, we dismember him, one of you guys drains his blood, then he's dead? -looks hopeful-

Nessie: -looks at Edward expectantly-

Edward: Not dismember. More like disembowel. And good luck finding a vamp who'll drink shape shifter blood.

Seth: -sighs-

Nessie: Is it that gross?

Edward: No, it's addictive. The vampire who drinks it becomes wildly enraged with thirst for shape shifter blood, and will drain anything and everything in its path, searching for it. After two weeks of no shape shifter blood, the vamp dies.

Seth: ........wow.

Nessie: -eyes widen- Die? As in, forever? Well, what about me, then? I'm only half vampire. Do you think it would be better or worse for me?

Edward: Half your body would rot away slowly.

Nessie: -shivers-

Seth: Well, that's a nice thought. -sighs- What can we do, then?

Edward: Exactly. Unless we have a suicidal vamp.....

Seth: -mutters- If this fails, then you'll have a suicidal wolf for sure.....

Nessie: 0sighs- Seth, come on. None of this is your fault, so stop beating yourself up over it already. Do we know any suicidal vamps?

Edward: -bursts out laughing- Vampires don't experience depression. Anger? Yes. The occasional sadness? Yes. Depression? No.

Nessie: Well, how the hell can we find someone willing to do this, then?!

Seth: -silent-

Edward: Precisely our problem. The Volturi would use vamps slotted for execution anyway.

Nessie: -growls- If we can't find anyone by next week, I'll do it, for fuck's sake!!!!

Seth: Ness, don't be an idiot.

Nessie: -looks at him sharply- Look who's talking!

Edward: Cool it, you two.

Nessie: But I'm absolutely serious. I'll do it if no one else volunteers.

Seth: -says nothing to this-

Edward: You. Are. Not. Out of the question.

Nessie: Then you'd better damn well hope someone else offers to do it before next week, or I will.

Seth: -staying out of it-

Edward: Calm. Down. We have to catch the damn bastard first. While he's in Volterra. In the Volturi headquarters themselves. Most likely in the catacombs.

Nessie: -growls softly- Then let's get our asses back to Italy, already!

Seth: Nessie, were you not listening earlier? It's difficult to catch shape shifters. We have to be completely ready before we go. Right, Edward?

Edward: For once, I agree with Seth.

Nessie: -growls impatiently- Well, can't we hurry the hell up, then? I want the bastard who corrupted my son dead.

Seth: -sighs- This sucks. Big time.

Edward: Nessie. Go take a shower. Seth. Go eat. I have to talk to a few people.

Nessie: -growls again- Fine. -leaves-

Seth: -sighs again- I hope you know what you're doing. -leaves as well-

Edward: -mutters to self- So do I.

**Ha! Finally the plot thickens! Now it's nice and thick and goopy. Hopefully, by the time I'm done typing all this stuff tomorrow morning, I'll be totally caught up to where we're at with the writing. Because we're currently about to start chapter 12 today, and probably 13 as well, but I'm not positive on that. Anyway, go review now!**


	7. Chapter 7: Cullens

**I am sooooooooooooo incredibly sorry, guys! I had every intention to type more yesterday morning, but.........sadly, I got sidetracked. Two words: Naruto Shippuden. Those of you who know what I'm talking about will fully understand me. Long story short, I started a series of episodes of that on Tuesday night, and then it made me absolutely need to know more, so I spent yesterday morning, after school, this morning, and until quite recently watching more and more. But now I'm all caught up to the episodes, so I'll return to typing regularly. And, just to make it up to you guys, I'm gonna be updating a whole bunch tonight.**

**And so, here I begin!**

**Chapter 7**

**Cullens**

Edward: -rubs temples- Nessie, I've been pouring over these -gestures at papers strewn across the desk- for hours. There is no alternate way.

Nessie: So.......what's happening?

Edward: _**(To be honest, I was expecting a little more anger.)**_ Well, since we haven't had any suicidal vamps call us, -only half joking- I have no clue.

Nessie: **(I'm seriously lost here, though. XD)** Oh. Then I'll do it, like I said yesterday.

Edward: _**(How are you lost?)**_ NO! I TOLD YOU NO! -puts fist through wall behind him-

Nessie: **(I ****was**** at first. I figured it out by now, but I didn't quite know what you were talking about.)** -stares at him- Dad. I'm old enough by now to make my own decisions, and this is what I want to do. -voice fairly calm, but shakes a little-

Edward: So you die to free your son, therefore never seeing him again. Gee, that makes perfect sense. -shakes head incredulously-

Nessie: Well, he'd be free, and Seth would be happy. Besides, Rhys doesn't exactly need me anymore.

Edward: NO, NO, NO, AND NO.

Nessie: Do you have any other ideas, then? Anything else that would kill Mathieu and save Rhys?

Edward: -sarcastic- A meteor.

Nessie: -eyeroll- My point exactly.

Edward: You do it, and the entire family walks out into the sun of Volterra.

Nessie: So, what, you'd rather just let Rhys stay there and be brainwashed for the rest of his life? And keep Seth all depressed forever?

Edward: Fuck, Renesmee, you know I don't want that.

Nessie: Well, I don't hear you making any other suggestions.

Edward: -livid- I need to leave. -leaps out window-

Nessie: -blinks- Damn..........now what?

Seth: -comes in- Hey, Nessie. Where's Edward?

Nessie: -points out window-

Seth: ......did either of you come up with any solutions?

Nessie: -shakes her head- Dad won't let me drain Mathieu's blood. He says that if I do, then he and the rest of the family will pretty much get themselves killed.

Seth: Ouch.

Nessie: -sighs- I'm sorry, Seth. I tried.

Edward: -back- I.....I'm sorry.

Nessie: -sighs again- Well, we need an idea. And soon.

Seth: We need a goddamn volunteer.

Edward: -silent- .... I'll do it.

Seth: .............

Nessie: NO! NONONONONONONO!!!!!!!!

Edward: Seth?

Seth: I....I don't know what to think.

Nessie: SETH!!! Don't you DARE let him do this!!!

Edward: Seth?

Nessie: Seth, please!!!

Seth: You'd really do it, Edward?

Edward: Yes.

Nessie:NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!!!!! NO, DADDY, YOU CAN'T!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!! -bursts into tears-

Seth: -just staring at her-

Edward: _**(GAH! DAMN YOU, YOU LITTL LYING- Waaait. You didn't lie. ...Ugh!)**_ .....

Nessie: **(XD Lol Phantom reference.)** No......just don't. Please.......

Seth: -bites his lip and looks at Edward- Are you still willing to?

Edward: You know, Nessie, you're breaking my non-existant heart. ........Yes, Seth, I am.

Seth: Well, then, let's get over to Italy and get this done!

Nessie: SETH! You're seriously selfish enough that you'd prefer for Rhys to be back, even if it means that my daddy would be killed in the process?!?!

Edward: -quietly slips out of room-

Seth: Don't you want Rhys back?

Nessie: OF COURSE I DO!!! HE'S MY SON, SETH!! BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN I WANT MY _DAD_ TO DIE TO SAVE HIM!!!!

Seth: Yet you were willing to die?

Nessie: THAT'S DIFFERENT!!! -attacks him-

Seth: -dodges- Ness, calm down.

Nessie: SHUT UP!!! -attacks him again, hitting him this time-

Edward: -walks back in- Nessie.

Nessie: -doesn't hear him, too busy fighting with Seth-

Seth: -trying to get her off-

Edward: -picks Nessie up, leaves with her-

Nessie: -fighting against Edward as he carries her off-

Seth: -just stares at the door, watching them leave-

**Alright! I'm getting somewhere now! Kay, so here's the deal: quite a few of the upcoming chapters will be very short, either because we wrote them in the morning and at lunch, not giving us much time, or because Sean and I had a magical time freeze that I can't type up due to its plot spoiling-ness. I'm also not going to be saying much of anything (if anything at all) in the author's notes for the next few chapters, as I'll be trying to get them typed and updated as quickly as I can. That being said, I'll shut up now and get on with the next chapter. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Volturi

**Chapter 8**

**Volturi**

Mathieu: -pacing throughout Aro's old study- That bastard. How could he keep that from me?

Rhys: -comes in- Oh, there you are. I was looking for you.

Mathieu: -jumps- AH! ...Oh, it's you....what did you need?

Rhys: -raises an eyebrow- Were you expecting someone else?

Mathieu: Ah-heh...no. I have a question. What happened between you and Felix?

Rhys: -blinks- Oh, right.....that....to be honest, I don't entirely know.

Mathieu: -slightly annoyed- Any details you can give me?

Rhys: He tried doing a bunch of crap to me, but mostly he just drank my blood. -shrugs- Apparently, my blood ended up killing him.

Mathieu: -stony silence-

Rhys: -sighs and goes over, putting a hand on his shoulder- Mathieu. Nothing major happened between me and Felix. I have never had any feelings for him aside from hate.

Mathieu: Not what I meant. -draws away- Rhys....how many creatures do you know with poisonous blood?

Rhys: ........I have no idea. I figured it happened because I'm different. I'm half werewolf, and then a quarter human and a quarter vamp, so I have no idea how things work inside of me.

Mathieu: -quietly- Or shape shifter.

Rhys: But I'm not a shape shifter.

Mathieu: -even quieter- Yes, you are.

Rhys: ................is that even possible?

Mathieu: -quietest yet- Apparently.

Rhys: Oh........wow........so I'm like you, then. I don't see how this is a bad thing, though.

Mathieu: -silent-

Rhys: Mathieu? What's wrong?

Mathieu: Rhys, being a shape shifter means either working for the Volturi, or death.

Rhys: So I'll work for the Volturi, then. No big deal. I mean, it's not like I'm doing much here anyway, and I'd probably end up working for them fairly soon.

Mathieu: If you work for the Volturi, you can't have a relationship with me.

Rhys: But why not? Other Volturi members have relationships with each other.

Mathieu: Same-sex relations are not allowed under Section 4.2 of the Volturi Code. _**(HA!)**_

Rhys: .........well, that's retarded. Who's the idiot that put that rule there? **(-growl-)**

Mathieu: Aro. _**(Hee hee heeeee. Sean wins.)**_

Rhys: -facepalm- Of course. I should've guessed. Well, can't we just pretend I'm not a shape shifter? Nobody else has to know, right?

Mathieu: -grits teeth- Aro knows, so does Marcus. It's how they've been keeping me "under wraps".

Rhys: Oh..............well, shit.

Mathieu: _**(UNDERSTATEMENT OF THE YEAR!)**_ Yeah.

Rhys: So what are we going to do about this, then? Obviously I don't want to die, but....

Mathieu: I don't know....

Rhys: I guess a secret relationship is kinda out of the question, what with Aro's ability.

Mathieu: ...

Rhys: -sighs- I hate this.

Mathieu: -flops into a chair- -sigh- Leave me alone for a while.

Rhys: Okay........Mathieu?

Mathieu: Yeah?

Rhys: Do you have any idea how I became a shape shifter? Because I'm pretty sure I wasn't born like this.

Mathieu: ............................................................................................yes, you were. _**(Yes, he actually was.)**_

Rhys: Oh. Weird.

Mathieu: ...

Rhys: -just sighs and leaves, going back to his room- **(Is this your not-so-subtle way of ending the chapter?)**

Mathieu: _**(Not necessarily.)**_ -rubs temples- -presses intercom- Gianna? Bring in Aro.

Gianna: Yes, Mathieu.

Aro: -walks in- Yes?

Mathieu: Fuck. You.

Aro: I'm flattered. What do you want?

Mathieu: -pulls out silver platter- Your head. On this.

Aro: -pales slightly-

-BLOODY BATTLE- _**(Which I'm too tired to describe. Aro dies. End of story.)**_

Mathieu: -panting slightly- Fucking bastard. -presses intercom- Gianna? Send someone in to clean this mess up.

Gianna: Yes, Mathieu.

Mathieu: -walks out-


	9. Chapter 9: Cullens

**Lol.......Bella has one line in this entire chapter......basically, Aja came to school a little late in the morning, and didn't get to reply til just before the bell rang, and then she wasn't there for lunch, so yeah........**

**Chapter 9**

**Cullens**

Nessie: Daddy, you can't be the one to kill Mathieu! You just can't!

Alice: Just because you've become an asshole doesn't mean you can kill yourself!

Edward: ...Wow, I didn't know you were capable of anger, Alice. _**(Wow, Alex. O_o)**_

Nessie: **(Nice. XD)** Mom's not going to be happy when she gets home....

Alice: I'M NOT ANGRY!

Edward: Calm down. I've made my decision, and I'm not changing it.

Nessie: CHANGE IT, FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!!

Alice: I'M NOT LETTING YOU DIE!!!! ......AGAIN!!!

Edward: We're not going over this. _**(Is Aja coming in?)**_

Nessie: Yes, we are! Oh, good, there's Mom.

Bella: -stares at Edward- Please don't do this. I've already lost you once. I'm not letting you put me through that again. -leaves-

Edward: -icy- Then who do you suggest takes my place?

Nessie: -silent, staying out of this-

Alice: I don't know...but it can't be you.

Edward: Huh, Nessie? _**(Hahahahaha. You can't escape that easily.)**_

Nessie: ........I agree with Auntie Alice. **(grrrrr.....)**

Alice: Thank you, Nessie.

Edward: And how do you propose to stop me?

Nessie: We'll lock you in a really strongly guarded room and not let you out until you promise that you won't do what you're saying.....

Alice: One problem, though. There's this little thing called lying.

Edward: Precisely.

Nessie: We'll get a lie detector? Or find one of those vamps that knows when he/she is being lied to. -shrugs-

Alice: ..............................................................................that could work.

Edward: Uh huh. Or I could leave right now. -glances at open window-

Nessie: -shuts the window and stands in front of it-

Alice: -stands in front of door-

Edward: -laughs- You guys are funny.

**Sorry about the abrupt ending, but the bell rang before we could think up a suitable end.**


	10. Chapter 10: Volturi

**Warning: This chapter is slightly evil, almost reminiscent of when Rhys first got to the Volturi headquarters near the end of the last fic.**

**Chapter 10**

**Volturi**

Mathieu: -pulling straps across Rhys' ankles- Felix's methods of agitating you were rather...unorthodox. This machine will do all the work for me, rather than having to injure you.

Rhys: .......will it hurt? -kinda nervous-

Mathieu: -pulls final strap- Yes. You will experience copious amounts of pain.

Rhys: .............................................-whimpers- -sighs- Let's just get it over with...........

Mathieu: Are you sure you want to go through with this?

Rhys: -nods- If it turns out I'm not a shape shifter, and can still live and be with you, it'll be worth it. -bites his lip-

Mathieu: -mentally cringes- Okay......-walks over to a control panel- -large....thing...descends from ceiling-

Rhys: -closes his eyes as if it'll make it hurt less-

Mathieu: -the "thing" has many arms, each with a different tool. Scissors, drills, fists, various knives, swords. Basically the Volturi torture-o-matic 5000- -presses a few buttons, and the machine hums to life- Don't worry, Rhys. We have medical techs standing by.

Rhys: -just nods, keeping his eyes squeezed shut-

Mathieu: -presses the "scalpel" button- Remember, Rhys. Focus on turning into something else. Anything else. _**(Can you tell I'm stalling?)**_

Rhys: And if I do, I won't get hurt? **(Nooo, really?! -sarcasm-)**

Mathieu: You will completely heal.

Rhys: -nods- Okay.....-eyes still closed, starts concentrating-

Mathieu: -grabs joystick- _**(NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING.)**_ -tilts the stick forwards, dipping the scalpel to just above Rhys' skin-

Rhys: -shudders a bit and keeps concentrating- **(lol)**

Mathieu: _**(NOT FUNNY)**_ -leans the stick forward, slicing into Rhys' skin. The blade travels down the length of his arm, leaving a thin trail of blood- _**(The real pain hasn't started yet. Don't react too much.)**_

Rhys: -jumps a bit, sharp intake of breath-

Mathieu: _**(How can he jump? He's strapped to a table. XD)**_ -lifts scalpel- -lowers a bottle of vinegar- _**(OOOOUCH! This is gonna hurt.)**_ -pours all over fresh wound- -lowers a rather evil looking meat cleaver- _**(Go ahead and plead for mercy if you want. It makes Rhys seem helpless/victimized here. You don't have to, simply making a suggestion.)**_

Rhys: **(-eyeroll- You know what I meant.)** -bites the insides of his cheeks to keep from screaming out- -eyes fill with tears- -concentrates harder than before-

Mathieu: _**(Suuuuuuuuure. -pokes-)**_ -brings the cleaver down, burying it into his injured arm-

Rhys: -whimpers quietly, trying not to show his pain- -focuses on the image of the animal he wants to turn into-

Mathieu: _**(GASP. YOU WOULDN'T!)**_ -leaves the cleaver in his arm, brings down a pair of heated scissors-

Rhys: **(Oh, wouldn't I?)** -shuddering, keeping his eyes shut- **(I'm actually debating between two different animals........hmmm......)**

Mathieu: _**(Lemme guess. Wolf and....something else.)**_ -lowers scissors to ears, opens them, cuts off right ear, hearing the heated metal burn the flesh-

Rhys: **(Actually, I didn't even think of a wolf.)** -screams loudly, trying to squirm around- -eyes fly open-

Mathieu: _**(THEN WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF?) (And you can shift soon.)**_ -cringes- -drives scissors into stomach-

Rhys: -suddenly changes into a red fox with white on his belly & the tips of his paws and tail- -whimpers, staring at Mathieu-

Mathieu: -shuts off machine- .....................................................................................-claps-


	11. Chapter 11:Volturi

**Alright, this chapter starts off with a little bit of seriousness, which goes away very quickly and is replaced by randomness. This was supposed to be up last night, but was being stupid.  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Volturi**

Rhys: -just wandering around as a fox, trying desperately to change back-

Marcus: -comes in- WTF did the fox come from?

Mathieu: -pained look on his face- It's Rhys.

Rhys: -goes over & rubs his face on Mathieu's leg lovingly-

Marcus: The boy is a shape shifter? Excellent. We could use another.

Jane: And when did you discover this?

Mathieu: -scratches Rhys' ears- Yes, but he's not useful as a fox.

Rhys: -closes his eyes happily, enjoying this- **(NOT IN THAT WAY)**

Marcus: Now, boy, move away from your hired lover. You won't be needing him anymore.

Jane: -glares at Mathieu- When did you find out?

Mathieu: Yesterday. RHYS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE THINKING HUMAN!

Rhys: -growls at Marcus, then closes his eyes & concentrates- -nothing happens-

Jane: -rolls her eyes and goes off in search of some random human to eat-

Marcus: He's stuck, isn't he? Well, I think I have some sort of a torture device to solve this.

Mathieu: ...O_o?

Rhys: ..........-concentrates harder-

Marcus: You might lose your spleen, but it's not like you're very important anyway.

Mathieu: O3O What?

Rhys: -growls loudly and launches himself at Marcus, clawing and biting-

**(A/N: And here's where the seriousness ends.)**

Marcus: Gah! -steps backwards, trips over pile of lemons, falls into pit- Thank god I put this pit here and nothing bad is going to happen.

LASERS ACTIVATED. RELEASING CHIPMUNKS.

Marcus: Oh crap. -is attacked and laser'd- The pain! It's so bitey and lasery! WHY?! -is burned and bitten to a crisp-

Mathieu: ...Why is there a pit of lasers and chipmunks in my office?

Rhys: .........-changes back- Hey, I did it! -looks fairly pleased with himself-

Mathieu: -FACEDESK-

Rhys: So..........now what?

Mathieu: I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!

Rhys: -blinks- Using shape shifting?

Mathieu: Correct, young padawa. _**(Mathieu is going so far OOC for this, he may as well be on Pluto.)**_

Rhys: -grins- You're on. **(Rhys isn't exactly OOC, per se, just showing a side of himself that hasn't been seen for a very long time.)**

Mathieu: Sooooo.....most random thing wins? AND THE FIRST TO ONE HUNDRED GETS TO TOSS JANE IN THE LASER/CHIPMUNK PIT!

Rhys: TOTALLY!!! How are we going to keep score? We need a random judge/scorekeeper, I think.....

Mathieu: -evil grin- Jane?

Rhys: -matching evil grin- Definitely. Bring her in!

Jane: Already here. -bored-

Mathieu: Okayyyyy....GO!

Rhys: -turns into a purple pen with pink and yellow flowers growing from the top of it-

Mathieu: Hmmmmmmm...-turns into Jane's tampon-

Jane: -looks between the two of them, glaring slightly at Mathieu- -sighs- Mathieu wins.

Mathieu: YES! -changes into a tap dancing block of cheese-

Rhys: -changes into the Potter Puppet Pal of Ron- FOLLOW THE BUTTERFLIES, FOLLOW THE BUTTERFLIES, WHEEEEE!!! LA LA LA LA LA.....

Jane: Rhys wins.

Mathieu: -scowls- -turns into.....ALEX K! WHO IS PREGNANT WITH ADAM'S CHILD!-

Rhys: **(Yeah, like the readers will get that AT ALL)** -turns into a stool wearing a sombrero with a group of Mexicans doing the Mexican Hat Dance on top of it-

Jane: .........Rhys.

Mathieu: -turns into a pigeon wearing a pink tutu, doing a rendition of "Think Of Me"- _**(BEAT THAT!)**_

Rhys: -turns into a featherless chicken doing the chicken dance, with a pink and yellow desk on its head-

Jane: ...Tie.

Mathieu: Damn. -changes intoooo.....a giant cake with a male stripper coming out the top-

Rhys: -momentarily distracted, then turns into a wall with tons of yaoi pics on it-

Jane: ...................Mathieu.

Mathieu: -mouth opens- Where did you get these? -turns into an alligator in a tight spandex suit singing opera while balancing on a tight rope above the chipmunk/laser pit while juggling 82 ½ chainsaws-

Rhys: -grins- I drew them. -changes into onion rings on metal on oranges on llama eggs on chicken milk on black fabric on a pile of mercury on paper on fucking French kids on a tree on a muffin on a survivor on textbook on lightbulbs on windows on an air conditioner on shampoo on cream cheese on pickles on toast-

Jane: O_o ...Rhys.

Mathieu: DAMMIT! -turns into a chair-

Rhys: -laughs- What's the matter, Mathieu? Running out of creativity? -turns into a mother polar bear giving birth-

Jane: Rhys. For sure.

Mathieu: -turns into a hummingbird fucking a walrus- _**(HA!)**_

Rhys: -turns into a pair of lesbian girls making out-

Jane: Mathieu.

Mathieu: -turns into a kid peeing his name in the snow-

Rhys: -turns into a class of British children whose teacher comes into the room quite suddenly and starts singing "You're A Pink Toothbrush"-

Jane: Rhys.

Mathieu: -turns into a cow giving birth to Jane-

Rhys: -turns into a bat giving birth to Aro, Marcus, and Caius all at the same time-

Jane: Rhys.

Mathieu: BAH! WE'LL CONTINUE AFTER I EAT~ -storms off-

Rhys: -laughing extremely hard-

**The score by now was 7-4 for Rhys. Sad to say, we didn't continue this. Next chapter is incredibly short.**


	12. Chapter 12: Cullens Short Chapter

**Again, very short chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

**Cullens**

Nessie: -sulking-

Bella: You're not doing this.

Edward: We've been over this.

Nessie: -still sulking-

Alice: -glaring at Edward-

Bella: You've already left me once, and you're not going again.

Edward: -rolls eyes- Yes, I am.

Nessie: Just let me do it!!! Easy solution!!!

Alice: Jasper already cries all the time anyway! Let me do it!

Bella: No, Nessie, you are _NOT_. And neither are you, Alice. And after you kill Mathieu, what about Jane? Either have you dead and Jane and the rest of the Volturi after us, or have Rhys with the Volturi and Seth depressed, but he won't be forever. No offense.

Edward: Uhm...Marcus, Caius, Felix, Aro, and a random Volturi servant are dead. There's just Mathieu and Jane left.

Nessie: So I kill Mathieu, and the rest of you kill Jane. There's no threat from the Volturi, Rhys will be back, Seth will be happy, and everybody's happy? Agreed? Good. Now on to Italy.

Alice: We will not be happy! You'll be dead and everyone will sulk forever.

Bella: I'll do it.

Edward: -heart attack- -dies-

Nessie: NOT AGAIN!!! AGAIN WITH THE DYING CRAP!!!!!

Alice: YOU CAN'T HAVE A HEART ATTACK!!!!

Bella: -picks up phone- Hi, when does the next flight to Italy leave?

**Yeah, this is really just our way of creatively stalling for time. Same with next chapter. And the chapter after that. Well, I'm almost caught up! There are only 15 chapters so far, and I'll be typing chapter 12 next......let's see if I can do it all this morning......**


	13. Chapter 13: Volturi

**This is a chapter of much randomness. Not quite as much as the shape shifting contest, but definitely no seriousness here.**

**Chapter 13**

**Volturi**

Rhys: Ha! I won!

Mathieu: -pouts- Only because I let you! When are you ever going to need to shape shift into a tree giving birth to Edward Cullen?!?

Rhys: -shrugs- You never know, it might come in handy at some point in my life. -grinning happily-

Mathieu: Yeah....suuuuuuuuuuuuuuure. So.....what do you want to do?

Rhys: Hmmmm.......gloat about how awesome I am, and how much you love me even though I totally kicked your ass?

Mathieu: Orrrrr....we could.................hunt down Jane?

Rhys: Hmmmmmm.......sounds like fun!

Mathieu: -evil grin- She should just be waking up. She's in her room.

Rhys: Should we give her a head start of any kind, or just go kill her?

Mathieu: Go sneak up on her.

Rhys: -grins- Alright. -starts walking towards Jane's room-

Jane: -in the bathroom- _**(NOT. ON THE TOILET.)**_

Rhys: -silently opens the door, then turns into a cheetah, staring at the slowly opening door- -tail swishing back and forth, growling quietly-

Jane: -turns around, lime green cucumber mask on her face- AIEEEE! -leaps out window, landing safely on the ground-

Rhys: -runs after her, catching up in no time at all- -snaps at her heels-

Jane: _**(Um. Out the **__**window**__**?)**_ Bitch. -growls- -runs up a tree, lea[s onto the building, and clambers up onto a roof-

Rhys: **(I meant once they're on the ground, and he's running after her.)** -still chasing her-

Jane: _**(I'd love to see a cheetah leap from a tree to a roof top. -_-)**_ -tries door- Fuck. -dashes over to the nearest window, only to have Mathieu waiting there-

Mathieu: Well, well, well. Look what we have here.

Rhys: **(Yeah, well, whatever. -sticks tongue out-)** -circles Jane's feet slowly, growling softly-

Jane: -kicks at Rhys' ribs- What do you want?

Mathieu: What's the matter? Aren't you going to smile for me?

Rhys: -growls louder and bites her leg angrily-

Jane: -shrieks- -smiles widely at Rhys-

Mathieu: Uh uh uhhhh. -throws small, marble-like device at Jane-

Rhys: -turns back to himself, glaring at Jane-

Jane: -paralyzed in place-

Mathieu: Hm. So that's what that does. So, Rhys, what should we do with her?

Rhys: Hmm....I don't know. Definitely kill her, but the only question is how we should do that, which I'm not entirely sure on. Something torturous.

Jane: -still paralyzed-

Mathieu: Hm. How about slowly letting her dissolve into a vat of acid?

Rhys: Anything more torturous than that? It's too nice for her.

Jane: -STILL paralyzed-

Mathieu: O_o. Why don't you go look in the basement? It's where I found that. -nods at device-

Rhys: -nods and turns into some sort of bird, flying back inside and looking around in the basement-

Jane: -still PARALYZED-

Mathieu: _**(Some sort of bird? Very descriptive.)**_ -sits down and waits-

Rhys: **(I know, right? Sorry, my mind is being tugged into five different worlds right now.)** -comes back after a while and sighs- Vat of acid it is. Nothing else seemed good enough.....-glares at Jane some more-

Jane: -squeaks in terror-

Mathieu: _**(??? Care to explain?)**_ Anyways. -lifts Jane over his shoulder- TO THE SECRET LAIR! -cue cheesy theme song-

Rhys: **(Well, I'm still partially in the Naruto world from this morning, I'm re-reading the Mortal Instruments, so I'm in ****that**** world. I'm re-reading HoN, so I'm in **_**that**_** world, this rp puts me in the Twilight world, **_**AND**_** I'm partly in the real world as well.)** -grins, following-

Jane: -mentally SPAZZING OUT-

Mathieu: _**(Ah. That makes sense. I'm like, 99% in Sweepworld and 1% in the real world.)**_ -arrives- Here we are. Rhys? Pull the lever.

Rhys: This one? -points at one of 500,000 levers- **(And apparently, I'm also in a slightly random/funny mood. Very slight, but it's there.)**

Mathieu: NO! -pulls his hand away- The short one with the funny looking handle! _**(...O.O)**_

Rhys: Oh.....you mean this one? -points at one that matches Mathieu's description-

Mathieu: Yep.

Rhys: Why do we even have so many levers?

Mathieu: You know, I have no idea. Why don't you pull a few and see what happens? _**(Let the randomness free, Katie.)**_

Rhys: -grins- Oooh, shiny! -pulls a shiny silver lever- -a whole bunch of water drops out of the ceiling, soaking them all- Huh. Let's try....this one! -pulls a red and orange striped one- -a pair of shoes drops on Mathieu's head- Oops. Sorry.

Mathieu: ....wrong lever.

Rhys: Well, you don't me to pull some! -pulls a purple one- -nothing happens- ........what the.....-a giant elephant drops out of the ceiling, squashing them all-

Mathieu: -muffled yelling- -lifts elephant- JUST TOSS HER IN THE VAT, PLEASE!

Rhys: -nods quickly, grabbing Jane and throwing her into the acid, grinning evilly as he does-

Jane: -melts-

Mathieu: Lovely.

Rhys: -laughs-


	14. Chapter 14: Cullens

**Again, just a short little chapter in which we stall for time, because we've actually got an idea now, which will be revealed next chapter. Which I'll probably have to type after school, depending on how long this takes me.**

**Chapter 14**

**Cullens**

Nessie: Is there a reason we're still waiting around here rather than going to Italy like we should be doing?!

Alice: Because I have to pack everyone's clothes to make sure you're all fashionable! Duh!

Edward: -smirks- You'll all see.

Nessie: -growls quietly- Hey......anyone seen Seth lately?

Alice: I don't know where he is, but I need to yell at him. He's ripped almost everything he owns. I'm going to have to buy him a whole new wardrobe! ......on second thought, maybe I should praise him.

Edward: _**(AHAHAHA.)**_ No........ _**(HE BETTER NOT HAVE RUN OFF!)**_

Nessie: **(I honestly have no clue where Seth is....I'll figure something out.....)** -sighs- Well, he'd better get here soon. Do we even have a flight booked or anything?

Alice: I'll book it when I go shopping.

Edward: -mutters- If the internet doesn't mysteriously go down......

Seth: -comes in- Hi.

Alice: Oh, there you are. What've you been doing?

Edward: -sneaks outside and destroys the internet cables-

Seth: I was in the bathroom.....

Nessie: For four hours?! Did you fall in or something?!

Seth: **(A/N: This is actually the response I use when someone asks me if I fell into the toilet....just not quite as long-winded as this is.)** Weeeell.......yeah. And then I saw Moaning Myrtle and she showed me the new entrance to Narnia. When I got there, I met Mr Tumnus and had lots of fun, but then Moaning Myrtle came back and told me I had to leave. So I did. And then I fell asleep.

Alice: Lovely.

Edward: O.O

Nessie: .......right, then.

Seth: No, actually I just fell asleep.

Nessie: I figured as much.

Alice: Well, I'm going to go shopping now.

Nessie: -sighs- I'm gonna find Jake.....-leaves-

Seth: ....I feel very alone now....

**I MIGHT be able to type up the newest chapter this morning......no promises, though. Review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Volturi

**Chapter 15**

**Volturi (finally, some action!)**

Rhys: So, is there any particular reason you/we have been killing off the Volturi people, or is it just because you/we can?

Mathieu: -shifts- Just because we can.

Rhys: Ah. I see.

Mathieu: Rhys. I have a confession to make.

Rhys: -looks up, curious- What is it?

Mathieu: I've been lying to you.

Rhys: .......about what? -voice getting suspicious-

Mathieu: I'm actually working for Edward Cullen.

Rhys: -blinks- .........-starts laughing- That's funny! A really funny joke......

Mathieu: -dead serious- I'm not joking.

Rhys: But.......okay, now I'm confused. Mind explaining this to me?

Mathieu: Edward approached me years ago, asking me to take down the Volturi. Kidnapping you gave him a reason to fly to Italy back and forth without raising suspicion.

Rhys: So........you're not actually evil, or working for the Volturi, or anything?

Mathieu: I was working for the Volturi. Evil? Hardly. It killed me to do that to Seth. You're actually under a type of brainwash. If I release it, the imprint comes back. You'll remember being with me and the experiences, but you'll no longer be attracted to me.

Rhys: ..........-completely silent, processing this info-

Mathieu: Rhys.....I'm sorry. But the Volturi had to be taken down. Even when I release the...thing....I'll still love you, but....you won't love me back.....ever.....-collapses into a chair- _**(Awwww. This is breaking my heart.)**_

Rhys: -immediately puts a hand on Mathieu's shoulder, looking at him gently- I.....I don't know what to say....I'd say it's not true, that I'll always love you no matter what, but I have a feeling that will end up being a lie. -bites his lip, falling silent again- **(Poor Mathieu....he'll be, like, the only one not happy once they go to the Cullens. -tear-)**

Mathieu: _**(DUH! YAY ME! -angst angst angst angst angst angst-)**_ -stands- Oh well, no use crying over spilled milk. -inside is an angry, emotional tornado-

Rhys: -bites his lip more- So where do we go from here, then?

Mathieu: The Cullens. I'll fix you there. _**(NO, WE ARE NOT DOING A GOOD-BYE SEX SCENE.)**_

Rhys: -nods- I guess that makes sense....Mathieu? **(Lol. I actually thought about that, but then thought "nah".)**

Mathieu: Yes? _**(ABSOLUTELY NOT!)**_

Rhys: You'll stay with the Cullens and me too, right?

Mathieu: If they allow me to.

Rhys: I'll make them allow you to. Even if I won't love you in the same way anymore, I'll still want to hang out with you, I know that much for sure.

Mathieu: -pained look on his face- Thanks, Rhys. You have no idea how much that means.

Rhys: -smiles- So when do we leave?

Mathieu: Tonight. Go pack. I need some time to gather my thoughts.

Rhys: -just nods and leaves, mixed emotions about this whole thing-

Mathieu: -shifts into a peregrine falcon, flies out the nearest window-

**Awwwwwww............probably the saddest chapter this year...........but I did it! I managed to catch up to where we are! Alright, so today's chapter(s) will either be up after school or on Monday morning. I'm not entirely sure which it'll be. Review, my lovlies! Show us how much you care!**


	16. Chapter 16: Volturi and Cullens

**Alrighty, here's the latest chapter! It's fairly long, because we started it at lunch and then Sean and I just continued it in French, so Alice leaves part way through, but it works. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

**Volturi/Cullens**

Rhys: -kinda nervous about seeing the Cullens again on friendly terms- How much longer til we get there, Mathieu?

Mathieu: It's about 10 minutes away.

Rhys: -sighs, trying to calm himself a bit-

Nessie: -sitting on the couch, watching tv-

Seth: -in some other room-

Alice: The internet is down, I can't order the tickets. I'm going to have to get them at the airport.

Edward: -pacing the room- No, Alice. Don't.

Mathieu: -pulls up driveway-

Rhys: -so incredibly nervous- -gets out of the car-

Nessie: -looks at Edward- Why? Are we not going to get Rhys back now, then?

Edward: You'll see.

Mathieu: -walks up to the door-

Rhys: -biting his lip, walking behind Mathieu-

Nessie: ......Dad? What's going on?

Alice: -answers door, sees only Mathieu- ... -punches Mathieu in the face and slams the door- WHAT THE FUCK?!?!? -looks at Edward- YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS, DON'T YOU?!?

Edward: Yes. Open the door.

Mathieu: -holding his nose- Ow. That hurt.

Rhys: -watching with some concern- -moves so that he's beside Mathieu now, and visible if the door opens-

Nessie: WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!?! Dad, you'd better have a damn good explanation for this!!!

Seth: -comes in- What's going on here?

Alice: -to Edward- HOW COULD YOU HAVE BETRAYED US LIKE THIS?! -punches him- _(Falcon PUNCH!!)_ -leaves-

Edward: -barely flinches- -opens door- Mathieu. Rhys. Come in.

Mathieu: -walks inside, followed closely by Rhys-

Seth: -stops, just staring- -a strong sense of betrayal washes over him and he goes to attack Mathieu-

Nessie: ........-completely pale-

Rhys: Seth, no, please don't.

Seth: -falters slightly, then shakes his head and keeps on attempting to attack-

Edward: Seth. Stop. Let me explain.

Mathieu: -stands still-

Seth: -stops glaring at Edward- So now you're on their side?! You saw, from my thoughts, what those bastards did to me!!!

Rhys: -looks down, feels horrible for that now that he knows what's happening-

Nessie: -growls at Edward-

Edward: Mathieu has been working for me the entire time.

Mathieu: .....

Seth: SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ALL THAT CRAP HAPPEN?!?! -dangerously close to phasing and attacking Edward, Mathieu, and Rhys-

Nessie: -growls louder-

Rhys: No, that wasn't his fault....-looks at Mathieu- Can you please take the brainwash thingy off me now?

Edward: Mathieu, if you please.

Mathieu: -look of concentration passes over his face- -slaps Rhys, HARD- -Rhys falls to the floor- Done.

Rhys: -winces, wasn't expecting that- -picks himself up off the floor- Is....is it gone now?

Seth: -so confused-

Edward: -looks to Mathieu-

Mathieu: Breaking a shape shifter brainwash requires an explosive shock to the victim's system from the person who put them under in the first place. -looks from Rhys to Seth- Your imprint will be back.............now.

Rhys: -eyes widen a bit and he looks at Seth-

Seth: -blinks, shocked- -looks back at Edward- You....you mind continuing that explanation now? What the hell is happening here?

Nessie: -so incredibly confused-

Edward: The Volturi were going to execute Rhys. _**(Duhn duhn DUHN!)**_

Rhys: -looks at Edward- They what?!

Nessie: -eyes widen-

Seth: -goes and sits down, legs shaking a bit-

Edward: They couldn't have you, so they wanted to kill you. Of course, I didn't want that, so I contacted Mathieu. We've been friends since my first trip to the Volturi.

Mathieu: Edward asked me to convince the Volturi to capture Rhys instead. It worked, and the plan later became to assassinate the Volturi, placing you Cullens into safety, as well as making you the largest coven in the world. After the assassination was complete, Rhys would be returned, as he is now.

Seth: But then why did you do what you did when I was captured?

Rhys: -looks at Mathieu- Yeah, why did we do that?

Edward: .....

Mathieu: We had to make it believable. Otherwise you might have come after us.

Seth: -sighs-

Rhys: -bites his lip and slowly goes over to the couch Seth is sitting on, being very cautious-

Nessie: -watching him, this is almost too much for her to process right now-

Edward: -clears throat- I'm leaving. -leaves-

Mathieu: -follows Edward-

Nessie: -leaves as well-

Rhys: -goes right up to Seth, voice very quiet- Seth...I'm sorry. I had no idea.

Seth: -stands up and hugs Rhys tightly-

Rhys: -smiles and hugs him back-

Seth: I missed you.......I love you, Rhys. I never stopped loving you, never.

Rhys: -sighs- I wish I could say the same, but Mathieu prevented that from being possible. But I do love you now.

Both: -just standing there in each other's arms-

Edward: -to Mathieu- Your room is upstairs to the right.

Mathieu: Thanks....-goes there-

Rhys: -pulls away from Seth after a while-

Nessie: -runs in and grabs Rhys, squeezing him tight and kissing all over his face- Oh my god, I'm sooooo happy you're back!!!

Seth: -grins- Ness, stop smothering the poor boy.

Edward: -grins as well- Like you don't want to do the same thing.

Seth: -shrugs- I've got pretty much forever for that. -still grinning, definitely a lot happier now-

Rhys: -laughs-

Nessie: -lets Rhys go, smiling at him-

Edward: Where did Alice go, anyways? .....OH! She went to get party stuff.

Seth: We're going to have a party?

Nessie: -groans- She'd better not make us dress up too much....

Rhys: -smiles happily, doesn't care either way-

Edward: I'm in for it though. -shudders-

Mathieu: -upstairs, being emo-

Seth: Oh yeah, that reminds me....-punches Edward in the face- That's for not telling any of us anything!

Edward: -ouch- That's not gonna stop happening, is it?

Nessie: Depends on what you do to make us happy with you again. -slaps his cheek hard-

Edward: Stop hitting me, or I don't have sex with your mother for a month.

Rhys: How does that affect Mom?

Nessie: -pales- Okay......I-I'll stop. She'd get pissed at me if that happened......

Edward: I'll explain to her that it's your guys' faults.

Seth: We'll be good!

Nessie: -nods-

Rhys: .......

Edward: Good.....Now, I have to hunt. -leaves-

Nessie: Dammit. Now we can't hurt him. Well, I'm gonna go find Jacob and tell him what's happening. -leaves-

Seth: .......

Rhys: .......-raises eyebrow at Seth-

Seth: -grins and nods-

Both: -leave-

**There. Rhys is back, Seth and Nessie are happy, Edward found a way to stop everyone from hurting him for keeping things a secret, Alice is going to throw a party, and Mathieu's emo. Oh, and there was a magical time freeze at some point in here that I didn't bother putting, but I'll tell you all the gist of it. Basically, it's been decided that, rather than hand Rhys' character back over to Sean (who, if you remember, was originally playing as Rhys), I get to keep him. Mostly because Sean wants to stay away from writing yaoi. XD And I have a feeling that Sean is going to have a little too much fun with having Mathieu be all emo........maybe just because I know Sean too well. ANYWAY, review!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I apologize for not updating yesterday, but it was decided that this chapter was going to be continued today, so there wasn't any point to me putting what we had so far up on the internet. But anyway, think of it this way; now you get an insanely long (and pretty angsty by the end) chapter! Yay! Alright, I'll shut up and type now.**

**Chapter 17**

Alice: I'm really pissed at Edward for not telling us anything...where's my box of balloons?

Nessie: With the colourful streamers. AKA in the corner. Yeah, I totally agree. I mean, really! Did he think we'd be stupid enough to not play along or something?!

Alice: He always seems to think that he has to deal with these types of things on his own. Asshole.

Nessie: I know, right? -sighs- But I'm really happy that Rhys is back again.

Alice: Yeah, but I'm still pissed.

Nessie: .......so what's the plan for the party?

Alice: -smiles- I was thinking that I could have white streamers because it's a happy time laced with red streamers but then I realized that red streamers have a pink undertone so I thought that a lightish blue would be nice and I have some really nice balloons that would go perfectly with the streamers which I'm going to have in a kinda complicated criss-cross pattern with balloons wherever they intersect and as for the cake, I'm only going to have a two layer cake because most of us can't eat it and I don't want to be wasteful and I don't know if I should have candles or not because they're kinda girlie but they make such nice accents but it's a guy party so no, and it's not really a present giving sort of party so don't buy any, don't dress too formal, and where's Bella? -said all in one breath-

Nessie: O_o......wow. Well, it wouldn't really matter if you have "girlie" candles, seeing as the party is for Rhys.....

Alice: Hmm...maybe I'll have tea lights then.

Nessie: -eyeroll-

Alice: What? Is there something wrong with having a thought-out plan?

Nessie: -sighs- No.....I guess not.....where are Mom and Dad anyway?

Alice: I don't know, but if I see Edward, I'm punching him again.

Nessie: No, otherwise he won't have sex with Mom, and she'll go psycho on our asses.

Alice: That's just if you hit him.

Nessie: -glares slightly-

Alice: Whatever. So how's Jake?

Nessie: A lot happier now that Rhys is back, for two reasons. One because, well, it's his son, and two because now Seth isn't moping around all the time. Oh, there's Dad.

Edward: -waltzes in- What's up?

Alice: -glares-

Nessie: -glares as well- Auntie Alice, can you please hit him extra for me?

Edward: Uh-uuh! I'll tell Bella! -cowers....sort of-

Alice: -punches anyway- I'll get Jasper to calm her down.

Nessie: -eyeroll-

Rhys: -comes in- Am I the only one who's not pissed at Edward?

Edward: Owowowowowowow! APPARENTLY!!

Alice: -kicks Edward's nuts- I'll get over it.

Nessie: -grins-

Rhys: ........O_o......riiiiight then.....I'll just continue my search for Seth elsewhere.......

Seth: -comes in- Someone say my name? -sees Edward- OH! Are we beating up Edward?! Can I join?!

Edward: I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS ABUSE!! -leaves-

Mathieu: -enters- Awww. Did I miss the Edward-beating-party?

Alice: Yeah, sorry.

Seth: It's okay, I missed it too.

Nessie: Can we change the Dad-beating to Mathieu-beating now?

Rhys: No.

Mathieu: -retreats back to his room-

Edward: -pokes head in- Is it safe yet?

Alice: -punches- No. -leaves-

Seth: -goes over and punches Edward-

Nessie: Rhys, why did you have to ruin our Mathieu-beating fun? -kinda pouting a bit-

Rhys: Because he's still my friend, and he did keep me company in Volterra.

Edward: ASDFCHLUCSHMAK! QUIT ABUSING ME!

Seth: -shrugs- I didn't get to abuse you before, when Alice was, so I had to do something.

Nessie: Seth, can you please punch him again, for me this time?

Rhys: -eyeroll-

Edward: Ouch. You guys are all real supportive. I was the one who kept Rhys alive in Volterra, may I remind you.

Seth: And thanks for that, but you could've told us what was happening! -punches him again- There you go, Ness.

Nessie: Thanks, Seth. Dad, did you really think we'd be stupid enough to not be able to play along with the plan?! Seriously!

Rhys: ........

Edward: So you could all hound me to "BRING HIM HOME THIS INSTANT!"? I don't think so.

Nessie: We would've let you keep him there.....

Seth: -looks at her in surprise- We would've?!

Rhys: .....I'm just gonna....leave for now.......I'll be in my room......-leaves-

Edward: Yeah, Nessie. Suuuuuure. -stalks out of the room-

Nessie: -sighs- Well, now what?

Seth: .........I dunno.

-crickets chirp-

Edward: -comes back- -MUCH happier- Sooo....what now?

Nessie: ........what's gotten you so happy?

Seth: ???

Rhys: -comes back in- **(BECAUSE I CAN!)** What's going on?

Edward: _**(I'm gonna read. Byeee!)**_ .....no idea.

Nessie: **(As long as you still RP as well.)** Are you saying that in answer to my question or Rhys'?

Seth: ........

Rhys: ............

Edward: Rhys'. I'm happy because I had sex with Bella.

Nessie: -shudders at the thought-

Seth: I figured it was something like that....

Rhys: O_o........TMI!!!! **(lol....TMI = The Mortal Instruments....)**

Edward: _**(-facepalm-)**_ ........ -still daydreaming-

Seth: .........Edward........where's Mathieu's room?

Rhys: -looks at him- You're not going to hurt him, right?

Edward: ......what have you planned?

Seth: I'm just going to talk to him, don't worry.

Rhys: Please keep it to just talking......seriously, I don't want you to hurt him, Seth.

Edward: Up the stairs....to the left.

Seth: -nods- Okay. Thanks. -goes there-

Rhys: -sighs- I'm gonna go hang out in the garden now....

Nessie: I'm gonna go find Jake.

Edward: -mind watches-

Seth: -knocks on Mathieu's door- Mathieu? Can I come in? I need to talk to you.

Mathieu: -quickly puts away knife- Uh...yeah. Come in.

Seth: -opens the door- Um......hi.

Mathieu: Hey. -trying desperately to hide his bleeding wrists-

Seth: -eyes widen- Were you cutting yourself?!

Mathieu: N-no. I, uh...tripped.

Seth: As if I'd believe that. -closes the door and goes over- You know, Rhys wouldn't be very happy if he knew you were doing this....

Mathieu: Doing what....-falters- -quits trying to hide it- Yeah, I was cutting myself. What's it to you? You hate me.

Seth: Yes. But I love Rhys, and he seems to still like you as a friend, and he's be upset if he knew you were cutting yourself. And I don't what him to be upset, meaning I don't want you to cut yourself anymore.

Mathieu: ........why did you come up here? Was it to yell at me? Go ahead. I can't get much lower.

Seth: Why are you even like this? What gives you the right to be all emo right now?

Mathieu: The right? Who the fuck do you think you are?

Seth: And who do you think you are? I know you think you're in love with Rhys, but you don't deserve to be.

Mathieu: _**(OOOOOH! OUCH!)**_ -stands up- Listen, fucktard. Get out. You come in here again, you'd better be armed.

Seth: Or what? You'll attack me? -laughs- As if you could. Besides, it would give me an excuse to kill you.

Mathieu: Fuck. Off. You have no idea.

Seth: Oh, don't I? You're forgetting the pain I went through these past 25 years, especially after what happened when you kidnapped me. I doubt I'll ever forgive you for that. I'll forgive Rhys eventually, considering it wasn't his fault at all, but you? Hell no.

Mathieu: I wasn't talking about that. I'm not that blind. Of course you suffered. I meant you have no idea what you're getting into unless you back the fuck off.

Seth: Look. You don't need to be here, and I'm sure you already know that Rhys is pretty much the only one who wants you here, so why don't you just go the fuck away and leave us all alone?!

Mathieu: Edward asked me to stay. That's why I'm here. -sighs- I'm not here to pick fights. I'm sorry. Just.....don't.

Seth: -just stares at him- You're pathetic. -turns to leave-

Mathieu: -stony silence- I didn't ask for this.

Seth: -voice cold- Then leave.

Mathieu: Get out.

Seth: Fuck you. -leaves, going downstairs to the living room and sits on the couch-

Mathieu: -mutters- Don't you wish. -takes out knife. Slowly draws the blade across his wrist, bidding all the pain and emotion, all the hate, to be drawn out, to release him- -blood oozes slowly across his pale white skin, dripping on the hardwood below his feet-

Seth: -sighs, flicking on the tv-

Rhys: -goes and knocks on Mathieu's door-

Mathieu: -softly- Fuck. -calls out- Just a minute! -wipes up all blood and pulls down sleeves-

Rhys: -calls softly through the door- Mathieu? Are you alright?

Mathieu: Yeah. -opens door- Hi. Do you need something?

Rhys: -looks at him gently- I wanted to talk to you for a bit.....or do you want to be alone right now?

Mathieu: ....uhm....._**(How do I respond?)**_

Rhys: -waits patiently- **(idk. Rhys just wants to make sure that Mathieu's doing okay, because he ****does**** still care about him to some degree. But he's also not going to force his presence on Mathieu if he doesn't want him there right now.)**

Mathieu: Yeah. Come in.

Rhys: -smiles and walks past him into the room, sitting on some random chair-

Mathieu: So what did you want to talk about?

Rhys: -looks at him kinda worriedly- Are you honestly okay? I'd hate it if you were totally miserable here, especially since I'm the one who invited you to stay....

Mathieu: Well, you and Edward. And I'm fine. Things are just a little rough with your boyfriend.

Rhys: He hasn't hurt you, has he?

Mathieu: Nope. He's just angry that I'm still here.

Rhys: -sighs- Well, he'll just have to get over it, then, because you're still my friend, and as long as you're okay with it, I'd love for you to stick around. -smiles a bit at him- **(Rhys probably isn't making things much easier for Mathieu....XD)**

Mathieu: _**(NO, HE ISN'T! T.T)**_ I will.

Rhys: -goes over and hugs him tightly-

Mathieu: -cries out as Rhys brushes his wrist-

Rhys: -pulls away, blinking- Did I hurt you?

Mathieu: Uh....-glances down, sees blood dripping-

Rhys: -eyes widen- -gently grips Mathieu's upper arm, pulling his sleeves up- -gasps softly and looks up at Mathieu's face, eyes still wide-

Mathieu: I tripped? -smiles guiltily-

Rhys: -whispers- Mathieu.......why are you doing this to yourself? -voice and eyes are both soft- -still cares about him a lot, even though he's no longer in love with him-

Mathieu: Why do you think? -pulls his wrist away, wincing slightly-

Rhys: -bites his lip and looks down, eyes filling with tears- -voice barely audible- I'm so sorry......

Mathieu: Don't be. It's how I cope. I shift, and it's gone. No scars.

Rhys: -looks up again- That's not the issue. -tears falling quickly down his cheeks, feels absolutely horrible for being at least partly responsible for this- **(I have a thought in mind.....let's see if you can figure out what I'm thinking for this.)**

Mathieu: _**(Or you could just tell me....?)**_ It's not your fault!

Rhys: **(It's more fun this way. Think where my mind might be going right now....you wouldn't have to worry about it going too far, because Rhys won't allow it......-nudge nudge wink wink-)** Yes it is. If I hadn't suggested you stay here, you wouldn't be in this situation.

Mathieu: _**(No, Mathieu won't.)**_ I would have anyways, only I'd be alone instead of here with Edward, Alice, you, Seth, and the others.

Rhys: **(Aww, that sucks.)** -just stays silent, tears still falling- -completely blames himself, no matter what Mathieu says-

Mathieu: Fuck, Rhys. It's not your fault. -shifts to something else, then back to himself- See? Gone.

Rhys: That's still not the point. The point is that you feel you have to hurt yourself, but you don't. You know, if you actually hang out with all the rest of us, you'll have a better chance of them not hating you than if you just stay up here and mope all the time. -says this gently and wipes his face-

Mathieu: I do not mope! -grins- Fine. I'll come down for dinner.

Rhys: -smiles- Well, it's really not much of a dinner....there are very few of us that actually eat food, but whatever.

Mathieu: Then I'll eat when you eat?

Rhys: -still smiling- -nods- It's still not gonna be for another few hours....do you want to come downstairs now or should I just come get you later?

Mathieu: I'll come down with you. -follows Rhys out-

**There! It's done! And you're all happy with me, right? I'm forgiven for not updating yesterday? XD For those of you upset with Seth's behaviour towards Mathieu, I'm really sorry. But I'm a character writer, and once I know the character's personality and have a feel for who they really are, no matter how hard I try to do things that are OOC for them because it would be awesome to the story, THEY JUST WON'T LET ME!!!!! You have no idea how much I wanted for Seth to let me make him apologize to Mathieu and be all nice and whatnot!!! Hopefully, Seth will change his mind later.......maybe once Mathieu starts hanging out with the group more......anyway, REVIEW, MY MINIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll probably either update tomorrow after school or Thursday morning, but don't expect anything on Thursday afternoon. I've got things to do at that point...........-COUGH-newepisodesofshippuden-COUGH-**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm so incredibly sorry about this, guys! I was going to post this on Thursday morning, but Fanfiction wasn't letting me post anything.......so I was going to do it after school on Thursday, but I totally forgot. And I only just realized right now that I still hadn't posted this. Please forgive me! To make it up to you, I'll type up and post Friday's chapter today as well, even though I was going to wait until Tuesday morning because it'll give me something to do, but I'm bored right now anyway. Please don't hurt me! Just a little warning.........I was quite hyper while writing this chapter.......  
**

**Chapter 18**

Nessie: -sitting on the couch downstairs quietly-

Seth: -sitting beside her-

Rhys: -trying to convince Mathieu to come hang out with everyone- Come on....it's the only way you'll get them to like you....

Mathieu: I feel like a little child. I don't need them to like me.

Rhys: You may not need it, but I'm sure you want it.

Mathieu: No, I don't. They can think what they want.

Alice: -walks past- If you keep cutting yourself, Mathieu, you're going to get an infection. Trust me, I know.

Rhys: Please, Mathieu? Please be social? I'll pout, you know I will.

Mathieu: Uh huh. And what does that accomplish?

Alice: And don't wear those socks together. They don't match.

Rhys: -sighs- If you're not going to be social, will you at least try not to be so emo?

Mathieu: Alice, you bought me these socks. And Rhys....fine.

Alice: I bought you two separate sets! One of them is off-white and the other is eggshell!

Rhys: O_O.......wow, Alice. -grins at Mathieu and grabs his arm, dragging him downstairs- Come on! -is kinda hyper right now-

Mathieu: Like I know the difference! -helplessly dragged along-

Alice: -follows-

Seth: -looks up as the three of them enter- Oh.....hi.

Rhys: Hi!!!

Mathieu: Hey, Seth.

Alice: What's with everyone and mis-matched socks?!?

Rhys: It's fun to wear mis-matched socks, though! -kinda pouts-

Seth: .........alright, who gave Rhys sugar? -more or less ignoring Mathieu-

Nessie: Not me. I'm not that stupid.

Mathieu: Wasn't me.

Alice: I did, and Seth, one sock is white and the other is brown!

Rhys: -giggling loudly-

Seth: Alice, I don't care about the colour of my socks! Nobody does!

Alice: Oh, screw you guys! -leaves-

Nessie: ...........right, then.

Mathieu: Alright then......

Rhys: So, Mathieu's down here so he can stop being all emo and actually get to know you guys a bit more, so I was thinking we could all play a game of Truth or Dare!!!!!!!!

Seth: ............sure?

Nessie: Oh, I'm so in!!

Mathieu: Oh god....fine.

Rhys: Yay! Alright, let's get in a circle. Mom, you can go first!

Nessie: Okay.......um......Mathieu, truth or dare?

Mathieu: Truth.

Nessie: Alright.........hmmm...what is your deepest, darkest secret? **(Nessie's gonna try to be nice to Mathieu already, but it'll take a while for Seth to get to that point.)**

Mathieu: Uhm............I've killed more people than I can count.

Nessie: O_O ......okay, then....it's your turn now.

Mathieu: Seth, truth or dare?

Seth: Umm.....dare, I guess.

Mathieu: Can I dare you into being semi-nice to me for a week?

Seth: ...............define "nice".

Nessie: -sighs- The answer is yes, Mathieu.

Mathieu: Good. Your turn, Seth.

Seth: Hmmm.....Nessie, truth or dare?

Nessie: Truth.

Seth: Are you and Jacob planning on having any more kids any time soon?

Nessie: O_O ........I actually never thought about that......I've got no idea.

Seth: Huh. Okay, your turn.

Nessie: Umm....I guess I'll go with Mathieu again. Truth or dare?

Mathieu: Uhm, dare.

Nessie: I dare you to run around the inside of the house, with your arms flailing above your head, screaming "THE CAKE IS A LIE" at the top of your lungs.

Rhys: Wow, Mom. Just wow.

Nessie: -grins-

Mathieu: -does as he's told- -panting- Rhys? Truth or Dare?

Rhys: Truth!

Mathieu: Have you ever had sexual thoughts about pine cones?

Rhys: **(O_o.....wow, Sean.)** -blinks- No......... **(Do I even ****want**** to know?)**

Mathieu: _**(Nope.)**_ Fine. Your turn.

Rhys: Seth, truth or dare?

Seth: Truth.

Rhys: Damn. Would you ever run around the backyard naked, with a bright yellow streamer trailing behind you, and sing "I'm Gonna Soak Up the Sun"?

Seth: Is that what you were going to dare me to do?

Rhys: .......maybe......

Seth: Well, I guess it would depend. If I was dared, then yes. But otherwise, hell no.

Rhys: -grins- Your turn!

Seth: Mathieu. Truth or dare?

Mathieu: Dare. _**(OH GOD!)**_

Seth: I dare you to sing the song "My Humps" in your best operatic voice, WITHOUT SHIFTING INTO ANYTHING/ANYONE ELSE.

Mathieu: -mutters- Damn. -sings his heart out-

Seth, Nessie, and Rhys: -laughing their asses off-

Mathieu: -bows- Nessie? Truth or dare?

Nessie: Truth me. -grins-

Mathieu: Why do you have a copy of those tapes of Seth that Leah was selling? I found one in the VCR in my room. It was marked: NESSIE'S. DO NOT TOUCH. _**(HAHAHA!)**_

Nessie: -pales-

Seth: O_o You what?!

Nessie: ........I'm gonna take a chicken on that one.......-blushing madly-

Mathieu: No chickens. -grins maliciously-

Nessie: Oh shit..........

Rhys and Seth: -looking at her expectantly-

Nessie: Ummmmmmm..........Oh, would you look at the time! I was supposed to meed up with Jake five minutes ago! -gets up and runs out-

Mathieu: We'll get her later. .............................I guess, since she's gone, Rhys, you ask the question.

Rhys: Seth, truth or dare?

Seth: Truth.

Rhys: Why don't you just tackle Leah and force her to stop selling those damn tapes?

Seth: .......I guess I never thought of that......alright, Mathieu. Truth or dare.

Mathieu: Truth.

Seth: Hmmm...........what's your favourite type of flower?

Rhys: That's kinda random.

Seth: -shrugs- I'm supposed to be nice, and that was all I could think of.

Mathieu: Okay, for the purposes of this game, you can be mean. Ask again.

Seth: -grins- Alright. Why the hell would you still stay here, after I made it perfectly clear to you that you're not wanted?

Rhys: Seth!

Mathieu: No, it's fine. You may not want me, but others do.

Seth: -just glares- Fine. Your turn.

Mathieu: Seth, truth or dare?

Seth: -still glaring- Dare.

Mathieu: -grins- Go hug Edward.

Seth: ........okay......-gets up and goes to Edward, hugging him-

Edward: -shocked- Get off of me!

Mathieu: -laughing-

Seth: -lets go- Mathieu made me do it! -runs away-

Rhys: -giggling-

Mathieu: -stomach gurgles- Okay, I'm going to McDonalds. Anyone want something?

Rhys: Big Mac meal with a root beer, please!

Seth: Nah, I'm good.....

Mathieu: Okay. -leaves-

Rhys: Let's go upstairs for a bit. -meaningful grin-

Seth: I'm so there. -goes with him-

**There. That's the end of that! Oh, yeah........I was actually going to bring up something serious today. Alright, now, I'm not one of those authors who will threaten to withhold chapters if people don't review (especially not for this, because no matter how long I stop typing for, we'll just keep writing, and then when I do get the amount of reviews I asked for, I have a whole pile of stuff to type,which sucks) but seriously, people! 157 hits but only 7 reviews? That's just pitiful. I know I said this (or something like it) at some point in the prequel, but come on! If you're going to take the time to read something, please at least leave a little "Hey, I liked it" or "this sucks, stop writing" to let me know that there are people aside from our little group who care. Although, I'd appreciate it if I didn't get too many of those "this sucks" ones........flames are not welcome, but constructive criticism sure as hell is.**

**ANYWAY, please, please _please_ review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright, Thursday didn't have a chapter, since Sean was too busy reading in the morning, at lunch, and even in French, but this is Friday's chapter. There is no Alice or Bella anywhere in here, seeing as we didn't start this until lunch (when Aja wasn't there), and Alex was sick both Thursday and Friday. Well...........let me rephrase that: Alice and Bella are sort of in here, but it's not Aja and Alex being them. You'll understand in a little while. It's kinda funny.........a chapter that starts off with practically nothing (no plot, no fun, nothing) ends up becoming the start of a gianormous plotline. I love it when stuff like this happens. XD**

**Chapter 19 (Wow.......it's only October and we're already on chapter 19....)**

Rhys: -sitting on the couch, humming happily to himself-

Edward: -having sex with Bella-

Mathieu: -outside, up a tree-

Seth: -comes downstairs- Hi, Rhys. You look happy....-eyebrow raise-

Rhys: -just grins, nodding- I am.

Edward: -still doing it-

Mathieu: -OUTSIDE-

Seth: Any particular reason why that is?

Rhys: -still grinning- Maaaaaaybe.......

Edward: ...

Mathieu: ...

Seth: You're not going to tell me, are you?

Rhys: -giggles- Nope!

Edward: _**(JUST SPIT IT OUT!!)**_ .....

Mathieu: -clambers down from his tree-

Seth: Please?

Rhys: Nope! **(Maybe I'm stalling because I've got no ideas.)**

Edward: -finishes-

Mathieu: -walks in the front door- Oh! I'm not...interrupting.

Seth: -sighs and looks at Mathieu- Maybe you can get him to say why he's so happy.

Rhys: -just laughing-

Edward: -dies-

Mathieu: Who gave him crack?

Seth: Definitely not me.

Rhys: -shakes his head- That's not the reeeeasooon! -sing song voice, still grinning-

Mathieu: Then what is?

Rhys: I'm not teeeelliiiiing!

Mathieu: Fine. -goes to leave-

Rhys :-just grinning-

Seth: Come on, Rhys! Just tell us!!

Mathieu: -leaves- _**(Make up your mind!)**_

Rhys: Nope! Not saying anything!

Seth: -sighs- Fine. So, what's up?

Rhys: -shrugs- Not much...........

Seth: ...............

Mathieu: -eavesdropping-_** (Hint, hint)**_

Rhys: **(Dammit, I really have no idea what to put!)** ..........sooooo..............

Seth: -blink-

-cricket chirping-

-tumbleweed rolls through the living room-

Rhys: ....wtf?

Mathieu: _**(Fine.)**_ -sighs- -goes to find Edward-

Edward: Yes?

Mathieu: I'm leaving.

Edward: Okay, dinner's at 5.

Mathieu: No, I meant leaving as in gone.

Edward: What?!? Why?

Mathieu: I'm causing nothing but trouble.

Edward: No, you're not!

Mathieu: -quietly- I've already packed. Don't try to stop me.

Edward: Mathieu!

Mathieu: -shifts, flies out window-

Edward: -swears softly- _**(Yes, I know where this is going.)**_

Rhys: ........do you hear a bird outside? **(Okay, that's good.)**

Seth: .......Rhys, there are lots of birds around here.

Rhys: Oh....right....I knew that.....

Edward: -walks in- Mathieu's gone.

Rhys: Gone as in gone for a bit, or gone as in gone forever?

Seth: -shocked-

Edward: Gone forever. He just left; shifted into a bird.

Rhys: -eyes widen- No! -shifts into a bird and flies out, searching for Mathieu-

Seth: ...........-starts cheering- Yay! The bastard's gone!

Edward: And so is Rhys. -points-

Seth: Oh shit! -phases and runs out after Rhys-

Edward: -sighs- -goes to phone-

Mathieu: -flying, divebombs over cliff, shifts to great white shark and lands in water- -starts swimming-

Rhys: -sees him and does the same, changing into a dolphin instead-

Seth: -sees them both and just stays on the cliff-

Mathieu: -swimming-

Edward: Bella? I need you here. And Alice. Now. -hangs up-

Seth: -knows that Jacob and Leah already know what's going on and are on their way, so just stays put-

Rhys: -swimming after Mathieu, going as fast as he can-

Mathieu: -leaps out of water, shifting into a speedboat-

Edward: Emmett? I need you and Rosalie. Now. -hangs up again-

Jacob: -already contacted Sam and told him to get his whole pack-

Rhys: -copies Mathieu-

Mathieu: -shifts into a blue whale, diving deep-

Edward: Carlisle? You and Esme need to return. -click-

Rhys: -internal sigh, does the same-

All wolves: -gathering outside the Cullens' house-

Jacob: -through thoughts- Seth, come back to the rest of us.

Seth: -whimpers but does as he's told-

Edward: Renesmee? We need you back at the house. -click-

Mathieu: -through thoughts- Rhys. Leave. _**(Shape shifters can do that.)**_

Rhys: No. I won't let you leave!

Nessie: -comes back and sees all the wolves- -automatically goes to stand by Jake, twining her fingers in the fur on the back of his neck- What's going on? -asking no one in particular- **(So, since neither Aja nor Alex are here right now, are we just going to "ignore" Alice and Bella?)**

Edward: _**(We're gonna put 'em on autopilot. We'll do their actions, and minimal speaking.)**_ Tanya? It's time. -click-

Mathieu: Back off, Rhys! -speeds towards nearby islands, shifting into a bird again-

Emmett: What's going on?

Rosalie: -holds onto Emmett-

Alice: -vision mode- _**(Shut up! It's all I could think of! XD)**_

Rhys: -follows him still, shifting into exactly what he does- No, I won't! Why are you leaving? Is it because of Seth?

Nessie: -looks at Emmett- That's exactly what I wanted to know.

Jasper: I think that Edward's the only one with any real idea of what's happening.

Edward: -dialing again-

Tanya: We're here. Has he left?

Carlisle: Why are you here?

Emmett: Aren't you supposed to be at work, Carlisle?

Rosalie: Edward!

Alice: -still in vision mode-

Mathieu: No, Rhys. It's personal. -hurls self off of cliff, shifting into a cougar- _**(SO MANY PEOPLE!)**_

Nessie: What the hell is happening?!?!

Esme: -standing with Carlisle silently-

Rhys: What's going on, then? You know you can talk to me, Mathieu.

Kate: -standing with Garrett, confused look on her face-

Wolves: -growling-

Alice: -comes out of vision mode- Oh...my...god.

Bella: What?! -practically screeching-

Edward: Amun? I need you. -click- That's everyone. The rest is up to you, Mathieu.

Emmett: EDWARD! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!

Rosalie: -bares teeth, growling-

Tanya: Edward.......

Amun: Here, Kebi. Take Benjamin to the designated point.

Kebi: Yes.

Benjamin: -nods head-

Mathieu: RHYS! LEAVE!

Nessie: Dad! What's going on?! -still has her hand on Jake-

Jasper: Oh god......so much tension......

Rhys: Give me one good reason to!

Wolves: -one by one start howling-

Alice: -pushing her way through the crowd- EDWARD!

Bella: Alice?!

Mathieu: Edward!

Edward: Tanya? Position, please.

Emmett: Alice?!

Rosalie: -goes after Bella and Alice-

Tanya: Sure thing. -quietly leaves-

Amun: Benjamin and Kebi are in position, as am I.

Kebi: -stroking Benjamin's hair-

Benjamin: -looks up at Kebi-

Nessie: What the fucking hell is going on, Dad?! **(Crap. Looks like we'll have to continue this Tuesday.....or Wednesday, depending on how long the test takes.)**

Rhys: What about him?

Wolves: -shuddering, expectant-

Alice: -running for the door-

Bella: -hot on her heels-

Edward: Get ready......

Emmett: -takes off after Rosalie-

Rosalie: -right behind Bella-

Tanya: -tenses-

Amun: -waits- Benjamin? Now, please.

Kebi: -stands back-

Benjamin: -walks to the edge of the cliff- -raises hands, and three pillars, one of water, one of fire, and one of earth, rise up in front of him-

Mathieu: -launches into the sky in a last ditch effort to escape-

Edward: -roars- NOW!

Tanya: -releases wave of energy into Benjamin-

Benjamin: -cries out- -the pillars launch off towards Mathieu-

Alice: NO!

Bella: What?

Emmett and Rosalie: -frozen-

Mathieu: -speeds off-

**That's the end for now.........on Tuesday, Sean and I have a test in French, so I'm not entirely sure if we're even going to bother writing anything, considering the test will likely take up the whole block. But I could be wrong. In any case, your next update will be Wednesday, either in the morning or the afternoon, depending on whether we write on Tuesday or not. Please review!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so insanely sorry for the wait!!!! I'd planned on typing this on Friday morning, but my alarm clock was set for the wrong time and I woke up with five minutes to go before I had to leave for school, so I couldn't very well get on the computer in that time. And I was busy after school on Friday. Anyway, here's chapter 20! Oh, just so you know, from this point on, we've got the person in our circle of friends who actually does roleplay as Seth. I guess you could say that I was sort of just borrowing the character for a while, but now Meaghan is here to take control of him. Which is why there's a fairly big shift in Seth's character and actions and whatnot. And she's also going to be Jacob. She's my lover for both my peoples!! XD Okay, I'll shut up now.**

**Last chapter......**

_Alice: -running for the door-_

_Bella: -hot on her heels-_

_Edward: Get ready......_

_Emmett: -takes off after Rosalie-_

_Rosalie: -right behind Bella-_

_Tanya: -tenses-_

_Amun: -waits- Benjamin? Now, please._

_Kebi: -stands back-_

_Benjamin: -walks to the edge of the cliff- -raises hands, and three pillars, one of water, one of fire, and one of earth, rise up in front of him-_

_Mathieu: -launches into the sky in a last ditch effort to escape-_

_Edward: -roars- NOW!_

_Tanya: -releases wave of energy into Benjamin-_

_Benjamin: -cries out- -the pillars launch off towards Mathieu-_

_Alice: NO!_

_Bella: What?_

_Emmett and Rosalie: -frozen-_

_Mathieu: -speeds off-_

**Chapter 20**

Rhys: -still following Mathieu-

Nessie: ..........................the hell?

Alice: Where's Rhys? Please don't tell me that he's with Mathieu!

Seth: -pacing, waiting and hoping that Rhys gets back safely-

Jacob: -wraps an arm around Nessie's waist-

Edward: -muttering- Come on.....

Mathieu: Can't fly....much...higher.....

Benjamin: -focused-

Bella: Edward! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

Emmett: -confused- _**(As usual)**_

Rosalie: Edward?

Nessie: Where is Mathieu, anyway?

Rhys: -following still-

Edward: Shut up, Bella.

Mathieu: Fucker......-faints, begins plummeting towards the ocean, still in bird form-

Benjamin: I've...almost...got him....

Amun: Tanya! More power!

Tanya: -obliges-

Bella: -gasps- WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!

Emmett: What is with you?

Rosalie: I'm getting Alice. -moves for the door-

Edward: -blocks her- I'm afraid I can't let you do that, sis.

Rhys: -eyes widen- Mathieu! -changes into a bigger bird than Mathieu and dives down so that Mathieu lands on top of his back- -starts flying towards land-

Nessie: Why does no one ever answer my questions?!

Rosalie: And why not?

Edward: -grins- You'll see....

Mathieu: -wakes up- Rhys...? WHAT THE HELL?! -rolls off, shifts, takes off- Leave! You're in terrible- -cuts off as he sees the three pillars approaching- Shit. -dies-

Benjamin: He's....right....there....-panting-

Amun: Hold onto it, Benjamin!

Kebi: Amun....

Amun: SHUT UP! -backhands Kebi-

Kebi: -falls-

Bella: Edward! What's gotten into you?

Rosalie: -struggling against Edward's grip-

Emmett: Let go of her, Edward. -growls-

Rhys: MATHIEU!!! -flies over-

Nessie: ..........I'm very confused. -looks at Jacob- I'll be back. -runs inside the house- DAD! WHAT'S HEPPENING?!?!?!?!?

Alice: Everybody stay away from Mathieu!

Jacob: -sighs heavily-

Seth: -worried and annoyed that Rhys went after Mathieu-

Rosalie: Edward! Let go!

Edward: No.

Emmett: Edward....-warning growl-

Benjamin: -growling from the effort-

Kebi: -unconscious-

Tanya: -rigid-

Amun: -still-

Bella: Edward. Let go of her.

Rhys: -still trying to get to Mathieu-

Nessie: O_O ......what the hell, Dad?!

Alice: Screw this, if no one else is going to get Rhys away from Mathieu, then I am! -runs after them-

Seth: -looks over at Jacob- Nessie huh?

Jacob: -chuckles- Rhys huh?

Rosalie: -rips arm out of his grip-

Edward: Don't leave the house.

Emmett: Or what?

Benjamin: -growling-

Bella: Or what?

Rhys: -still trying to get to Mathieu-

Nessie: Oh, screw you guys! If no one's gonna even acknowledge my questions, then I'm gonna go somewhere with Jake.

Alice: Damn it, Rhys, why did you have to turn into a bird??

Edward: Nessie! You can't leave the house!

Mathieu: fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck. Alice! Get back!

Benjamin: -almost collapsing-

Alice: What about Rhys?!

Nessie: Oh, so now you acknowledge me?! And why the hell can't I leave, huh?

Rhys: -gets tired and flies down to some random bit of land, changing back to himself- -panting-

Edward: Because! You leave, and you'll die!

Mathieu: -flies off-

Seth: -sighs and pretty much just chats with himself-

Jacob: -goes to Nessie's side-

Nessie: -blinks- Die?

Rhys: -laying down on the ground, panting- -exhausted from traveling so far and doing so many changes into different things-

Edward: Something big his happening.

Mathieu: -feels the heat on his back- FUCKER!

Benjamin: Almost......

Nessie: What is it?

Rhys: -forces himself to get up and then walks around, trying to find a way off the island-

Edward: -grins- You'll-

Mathieu: NO! -flails as the pillars engulf him-

Benjamin: GOT HIM! -collapses-

Nessie: What just happened?!

Rhys: -hears Mathieu and runs towards the source of the noise-

Edward: YES! -dashes off towards Benjamin-

Mathieu: NONONO! -thrashing against the inside of the pillars-

Benjamin: -bringing Mathieu back-

Rhys: -gets fed up with running and changes into an eagle- -flies up and sees Mathieu being taken back- -flies over- MATHIEU!!!

Nessie: Where are you going?! -goes after Edward-

Edward: Benjamin! You got him?

Mathieu: FUCK YOU ALL! LET ME GO!

Benjamin: Yes. Barely.

Alice: -running under Rhys- Rhys! Come down here! Don't go after Mathieu!

Jacob: Huh?! -rushes after her- Nessie! Wait for me!

Seth: -_- Guys?

Edward: Excellent....shit. Alice, Nessie, Jacob, Rhys, and maybe Seth are headed this way.

Mathieu: Damn...it.

Benjamin: Give me ten minutes.

Alice: Damn it, Rhys, listen to me!

Rhys: -ignoring Alice- Mathieu! NO! -flying faster-

Nessie: Dad, where the hell are you going?!?!

Jacob: Is this safe?! Or...legal?

Seth: -runs after-

Edward: Benjamin, you have 5 minutes.

Mathieu: -stewing-

Benjamin: -grunts-

Alice: RHYS! GET THE #?$ DOWN HERE!!!

Rhys: -still ignoring Alice, still flying after Mathieu-

Nessie: I have no freaking clue.

Seth: -bolting to them-

Jacob: I don't think anyone does...

Edward: Hurry....

Benjamin: I need more time...

Edward: YOU DON'T HAVE MORE TIME!

Alice: -grabs a small rock and throws it at Rhys-

Rhys: Ah! -falls, hitting the ground and turning back into himself- ...........ow.

Nessie: -sighs- God dammit, I hate this.

Seth: Can we hurry up?!

Jacob: It'll be okay, Ness.

Edward: We have no more time.

Mathieu: -shifts in response to the change in speed-

Benjamin: -pulls faster-

Rhys: -glares at Alice, but doesn't change to fly again-

Nessie: -just looks at Jacob- That's what they all say, Jake.

**And that's that for that. I'm not entirely sure when the next chapter will be typed up.....it all depends on whether we finish it today or keep going with it tomorrow, but it'll most likely (not making any promises) be up either tomorrow morning or Wednesday morning. I'm only doing mornings from now on. Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, okay, so I'm lazy and haven't really felt like typing this up. Please don't shoot me! We finished this on........Tuesday, I think. If it makes any of you feel better, we haven't written anything else yet!! Okays, I'll just get on with typing now.....**

**Last chapter.....**

_Alice: -grabs a small rock and throws it at Rhys-_

_Rhys: Ah! -falls, hitting the ground and turning back into himself- ...........ow._

_Nessie: -sighs- God dammit, I hate this._

_Seth: Can we hurry up?!_

_Jacob: It'll be okay, Ness._

_Edward: We have no more time._

_Mathieu: -shifts in response to the change in speed-_

_Benjamin: -pulls faster-_

_Rhys: -glares at Alice, but doesn't change to fly again-_

_Nessie: -just looks at Jacob- That's what they all say, Jake._

**Chapter 21**

Nessie: ................what's happening?

Rhys: -just glaring at Alice- Gee, thanks. -sarcasm-

Edward: Load him into the crate.

Mathieu: -glares at Edward- Fuck you.

Edward: I'm flattered.

Benjamin: Can I go now?

Amun: No, you-

Edward: Yes, you may.

Benjamin: -nods- -leaves-

Amun: Are you crazy?! He's my-

Edward: You are no father to him.

Tanya: -clears throat- Anyways, we must leave.

All: -pile into truck with Mathieu in a crate in the back- **(A/N: When it says "All", it's referring to Edward, Mathieu, Amun, and Tanya.)**

Jacob: ...I'm more out of the loop than you, Nessie!

Seth: -bounding past them, shifting-

Alice: Sorry, Rhys, but you have to stay away from Mathieu. Everyone does.

Rhys: Why?! What's going on here?!

Nessie: Seth! Where are you going?!

Seth: To find Rhys! None of you are going fast enough!

Jacob: Just let him go...

All: -speed off in truck-

Alice: I had a vision.

Nessie: -sighs-

Rhys: Well, that's not normal at all. -sarcasm....AGAIN-

All: -gone-

Alice: There's going to be a lot of death and it's all going to be caused by Mathieu.

Rhys: All the more reason for me to go make sure he's okay!!!

Nessie: Okay, I'm going to go with Seth and find Rhys. -goes off-

Benjamin: -comes crashing through the bushes- Wait!

Alice: Rhys, if you go, then you're going to be part of the death!!

Rhys: -growls quietly and changes into a bird again, flying off-

Nessie: -attempting to find where Seth went so she can follow him-

Seth: -changed and smelling out any of them, following trails-

Jacob: Nessie?!

Edward: Turn left.

Tanya: -nods-

Nessie: -looks at Jake- You coming with me?

Rhys: -flies towards where Mathieu's being taken-

Alice: Oh sure, just completely ignore me! I only predicted death!

Jacob: -changes and nods, ready to go-

Seth: -trailing the truck now-

Edward: They're trailing us.

Tanya: -mutters-

Amun: So?

Edward: They have Benjamin on their side. And he's not happy.

Amun: -pales slightly- DRIVE FASTER, WOMAN!

Tanya: -pushes pedal to the floor-

Mathieu: HEY! I'M STILL BACK HERE!

Bella: -sees Rhys- RHYS LOGAN BLACK! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!!!

Rhys: -flying and ignoring Bella-

Nessie: -running as fast as she can- Ah, screw it. -jumps on Jacob's back instead-

Jacob: -shakes head trying to trail Seth-

Seth: -howls loudly to get Rhys' attention-

Alice: Fine, go die! I'll be sitting here, laughing at you! -sits on ground-

Edward: -laughing hysterically at Alice-

Seth: -howls again-

Jacob: -running-

Rhys: -hears Seth and looks down, flying to land on his head- -still a bird-

Nessie: Rhys!

Bella: EDWARD!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!?! -running after truck-

Alice: -sitting-

Seth: -sighs and bows his head, running after the truck- -leaps and jumps on to truck-

Jacob: -trails behind-

Rhys: -hanging on with his talons, then slides down to Seth's back and changes back, holding on-

Nessie: Come on, Jake! Can't you go any faster?

Alice: -starts doing origami-

Seth: -rakes his claws down the truck, creating a huge hole-

Jake: -can't jump on the truck as well-

Rhys: -buries his face in Seth's fur-

Nessie: -just sighs-

Alice: -is folding impending doom-

Seth: -nuzzles him, making dents in the truck-

Jacob: -running right behind the truck-

Rhys: **(Nice, Alex.)** -just holding onto Seth, not really sure what else he can do-

Nessie: ......

Alice: -sits on the grass, starts making bits of Edward-

Edward: -growls- Do it, Tanya.

Tanya: -nods- -turns wheel sharply, vehicle ramps off the road and disappears-

Rhys: -holding on to both Seth and the truck, not willing to give up quite that easily-

Nessie: Dammit! -jumps off of Jacob's back, running on her own-

Edward: Tanya...

Tanya: Calm down. -hits button on dash board-

Rhys: -still holding on-

Nessie: -stops at the edge of the road, trying to see where the truck went-

Edward: ...

-truck explodes-

Benjamin: What the.....

Edward: GET THE CRATE!

All: -grab crate and run off-

Rhys: -eyes widen and he changes into a gianormous bird, lifting Seth off the truck and flying the both of them safely away-

Nessie: HOLY SHIT!!!

Benjamin: Damn.....I guess I have some explaining to do.....

Rhys: -sets Seth down somewhere and changes back, panting slightly-

Nessie: turns and sees Benjamin- -stomps towards him- WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?!?!

Benjamin: Nessie, calm down. I don't know where it's going to happen, but I do know what they're planning.

Nessie: Well, then, tell me what they're planning!!!

Rhys: -travels with Seth to where Nessie and Jacob are-

Benjamin: They're planning to take over the vamp world by sacrificing Mathieu to summon some new creature.

Nessie: ............the hell?! That makes no sense!!

Rhys: -runs up- What makes no sense?

Nessie: -repeats what Benjamin just said-

Benjamin: It's what's going to happen. We have....2 days.

Rhys: So Mathieu is going to die?!

Nessie: -puts a hand on Rhys' shoulder- Rhys...honey...

Rhys: -ignores her, just staring at Benjamin-

Benjamin: Unless we do something about it-

Rhys: Is there anything we can do?

Benjamin: Well....none of them have powers. Except Edward. But we've got Bella, soooo...

Nessie: What does Mom have to do with anything?

Benjamin: If she shields us, Edward can't hear our thoughts approaching.

Rhys: So we've got the advantage, then.

Benjamin: Aheh....no.

Nessie & Rhys: Huh?

Nessie: If we've got all the people with powers, and Mom can make it so Dad won't know we're coming, how do we not have the advantage?

Rhys: That just doesn't make sense!

Benjamin: Edward is so used to "hearing" Bella now, if she suddenly drops off the face of the earth, he'll know something's up.

Rhys: -sighs in frustration- Well, what can we do, then!?

Nessie: There has to be something!!!

Benjamin: Wellllllllllll.....we could have Bella just randomly shield herself at times. Eventually they'd get tired of reacting, and then we attack.

Rhys: I guess we'll have to find her and see if she'd be willing to do this......**(Should we wait for Aja for this, or go ahead anyway?)**

Nessie: I'm sure she wouldn't mind.

Benjamin: **_(We'll wait.)_** -sigh- Now to explain to everyone else....

Nessie: -groans- Oh, joy.....this should be fun....

Rhys: -sighs and goes to Seth, burying his face in his fur-

**And that's that for that, folks! That's why we haven't written anything else yet, is because we have to wait for Aja. So the earliest we can write more is Monday morning, though Aja will probably spend most of that time reading what we've got and catching up, if she's even there. So Tuesday will most likely be the day we write more, meaning you get an update on Wednesday morning at the earliest and Thursday morning at the latest.**

Now, we've got a small dilemma. We want to pair Benjamin up with someone, but none of us really have any plausible ideas. So if any of you have any ideas as to with whom Benjamin should pair up, please let me know in a review. 


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm so incredibly sorry about the lack of update for a really long time..........see, the thing is, the plot kinda sorta needed Aja to be there so that Bella could get her two cents in at some point, and she practically never showed. And when she finally DID show, the five of us (me, Sean, Alex, Aja, and Meaghan) decided collectively (well, Meaghan sorta just went along with the rest of us, but whatevs) that we hated the previous plot. So then came the issue of attempting to figure out A) a new plot and B) a way to escape the previous plot. Thankfully, we discovered a solution to ONE of those issues........but that was a while ago, and we've just been too lazy to do anything. I forced Sean to write more with me while we were in French today, however, and though it's not exactly the longest chapter yet, at least it's something, and we can write more when there's more of us there. And as for a new plot......................we'll figure something out eventually. We always do.**

**And now, without further ado, here is...........**

**Chapter 22**

**(I'm not gonna bother putting what happened last time, because it really doesn't matter.)**

Edward: FINALLY! YOU'VE WOKEN UP!

Nessie: ......whaa?

Rhys: What's going on?

Mathieu: -groggy-

Edward: You guys have been asleep for days. I was beginning to contemplate kissing one of you.

Nessie: Huh? But where's the truck? And....and why are we in the living room at home? -looks at Edward- And didn't you go crazy or something?!

Rhys: Yeah, what's up with all that?

Mathieu: Yeah, I was going to be sacrificed....?

Edward: O_o I think you may have had some kind of group hallucina- Wait, didn't you all eat the cake Emmett......-facepalm- You were drugged.

Nessie: So let me get this straight: you didn't get a bunch of vamps to go along with some psycho plan to sacrifice Mathieu or whatever?

Rhys: And Mathieu's gonna stay here at least a little longer?

Mathieu: -hopeful-

Edward: Yes, and Mathieu can stay as long as he would like, provided Seth doesn't kill him.

Rhys: -grins- I'll go talk to Seth. -gets up and falls down again- Oops, head rush...

Nessie: Take it easy, Rhys. If what Dad's saying is true, then there's no need to hurry. -looks at Edward- Although, how do we know you're telling the truth?

Mathieu: Welllllllll...I'm not dead, and the house isn't swarming with vamps, soooo.....

Edward: .....I'd really like to hear about this.

Nessie: -touches Edward's arm and shows him everything-

Rhys: -stands up more slowly this time-

Mathieu: -discreetly pulls back sleeve- -no scars- Yes!

Edward: ..................no comment.

Rhys: Yay, Mathieu! -huggles him-

Nessie: Wait, so where does this place us? When did we start hallucinating or whatever?

Edward: ........just after Mathieu arrived. You had the cake that night.

Rhys: Oh, wow. That was forever ago.

Nessie: That was.......about 4 or 5 days, if time was measured the same in the real world as it was for us.

Mathieu: Wow....

Edward: Yep. You've been out cold.

Rhys: And you tried everything you could to wake us up?

Nessie: -eyebrow raise-

Mathieu: ....

Edward: -flushed- Yeah. Including getting Emmett to blast loud Euro-techno into your ears.

Nessie: -shudder-

Rhys: Wow, we really were out of it. Was it just us three, or were others affected too?

Edward: Only humans/non vamps who ate the cake. Sooo, no.

Nessie: Well, damn.

Rhys: Why the hell would Emmett make a freaking cake, anyway?! I never knew he liked to bake!!

Mathieu: -grins-

Edward: He doesn't?

Nessie: Yet he made a cake?

Mathieu: -still grinning-

Edward: I dunno!

Rhys: -suspicious glance- What are you grinning about, Mathieu?

Mathieu: Wellllll, I may or may not have slipped some experimental Volturi hallucinogenics into the cake batter...-grins-

Edward: -jaw drops-

Rhys: ..........and yet you ate it yourself?

Nessie: That seems quite moronic, don't you think?

Edward: .....

Mathieu: I figured it would bring us a little closer together. Besides, don't pretend it wasn't fun.

Rhys: Fun? That was so not fun!!! It scared the hell out of me!!

Edward: XD

Mathieu: Well, I had fun. So did Nessie. She had sex with Jacob while I was being abducted.

Nessie: -blushes- That's none of your business!

Rhys: I so didn't need that image...-shudders-

Mathieu: AND she still has that tape of Seth.

Nessie: Shut up!

Rhys: MOM!!! WHY?!

Mathieu: Do I need to explain the shower tapes she has of me?

Nessie: **(Je deteste toi)** -puts duct tape over Mathieu's mouth- Ha! Take that!

Rhys: That's it, I'm outta here! -leaves-

Edward: O_o -leaves-

Mathieu: -yelling muffled through duct tape-

Nessie: If you promise not to say anything more about anything like that ever again, I'll take the tape off. Got it?

Mathieu: -muffled- Mayyyyyybeee....

Nessie: -glares- If not, I'll leave it on and put several more pieces over top as well.

Mathieu: -eyes widen- Fine!

Nessie: -rips the tape off-

Mathieu: OW!

Nessie: -sticks her tongue out at him-

Mathieu: -pouts- I want those tapes back.

Nessie: Not gonna happen. Wait, why would you want a tape of Seth?

Mathieu: ...-facepalm- I MEANT THE TAPES OF ME.

Nessie: OH! .....I totally knew that.

Mathieu: -stares pointedly-

Nessie: ......I'm gonna go find Jake now....I'm bored. -leaves-

Rhys: -comes back- Wanna hang out, Mathieu? I can't find Seth.

Mathieu: Sure. We could head over to La Push to look for him.

Rhys: Okay, let's go!

**There you have it, folks! The first chapter in.........holy crap! It's almost been a month!!! October 23rd was my last update........wow. Anyway, I hope you liked our excuse to not continue the crappy other plot! Now review and show us that this fic is still loved!**


	23. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hey, guys, I'm sorry there hasn't been anything at all. The previous chapter was the last one...I just didn't put that there for some stupid reason. XD But in any case, me, Sean, and Alex are back with more of this roleplay world, just not in this fic...we've put it in a new fanfic, entitled "Notes: The Revised Edition" which is sitting there on my profile (if it isn't currently, then it will be in a few moments when the site decides to post it) so if you're interested, go there. Oh, and a fuller explanation is over there, but before you decide not to bother, I should let you know that we've backtracked a hell of a long way with that one...as in, way before we decided to bring the Volturi into play. So this new fic takes place BEFORE this sequel, which means none of the crappy plot ideas that were in this one. Please, go take a look, especially if you're one of the people that really doesn't like the direction we took this whole thing in (like we are).**


End file.
